Naruto and the mystical lords
by WereWolf2000
Summary: From the day he was born, Naruto had the intrest of six, very powerful people. These six people each gave Naruto a gift directly after watching the fourth seal the fox in him. Six years later, Naruto meets these six lords and is shocked.R&R Dont own Narut
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Six pairs of eyes watched the fourth Hokage seal the rampaging nine-tailed fox into his own son and heard him name the boy before he passed into death's cold hands. A chorus of voices rose into a song of howls, roars, yowls, and squawks. Different voices rose into a song that enchanted the listeners and had a mythical yet bird-like tone to it.

Yet more voices rose into a song worthy of the angels in heaven and deep-ancient sounding roars that you could feel in your bones. The rodents (raccoons, rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks…) in the area went completely silent while, from the shadows seemed to hum.

All the songs and silence was for the man who died for a village that, except for a few, didn't deserve such a sacrifice.

Once done, the songs died down till the same six pairs of eyes now focused on the crying infant that the Kyuubi had been sealed into. Six shadowed figures gathered around the infant, who had stopped crying to star at the 'people' around him.

Each one of the figures gave him a 'token' of jewelry that would allow each of them to watch the boy grow and allow their individual armies to understand to protect the boy.

In hearing someone approaching, the six mysterious figures scattered, leaving the infant, Naruto Uzumaki, to wail.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL 

The third Hokage, Sarutobi, was completely puzzled when Kakashi brought Naruto back, not because of the seal on stomach but because of the six pieces of jewelry he possessed.

Naruto sported a bracelet on each wrist, a band around both of his biceps, a necklace, and a circlet; and no matter what anyone did to the jewelry (within reason) they would not come off, even when jutsu was used on them (again within reason, he is still an infant).

The circlet was made of pure silver, designed to be delicate looking but durable as hell with a ruby set into the metal like an eye, placed in the middle of the boy's forehead.

The necklace was a type of black metal no one had ever seen before, with over a dozen different types of animal fang spaced evenly on the metal chain, this wouldn't have caused any eyebrows to raise if the fangs weren't three times the size normally found from the animal each fang was said to come from.

On his left wrist was a bracelet made of silver and gold wire, weaved together with a emerald the shape of a small tree fixed into the mesh.

On his right wrist was a bracelet made of white gold, designed to look like angel wings wrapping around the wrist with a yellow gold halo embedded into the spot where the wings come together.

The band on his left arm was made of silver, tinted blue, and shaped like a flying dragon with sapphire eyes.

And the band on his right arm was made of the same, strange, black metal in the shape of a bat with ruby eyes.

Sarutobi had seen the boy before Arashi, the fourth, had taken him for the sealing, so the jewelry must have appeared, the third deduced, after the sealing but before the boy had been retrieved.

Unfortunately, for the old man, he couldn't examine any of the jewelry very well unless they were taken off the boy first, but the seemed less likely than his old student Jeriya, to stop peaking on bathhouses.

So the third sighed and settled down to do the ever-present paperwork that was sitting on his reclaimed desk.


	2. The six gifts

**I can not be sued! I do not own Naruto!!!**

**Chapter one: The six gifts**

Naruto, at the age of five, stood before the 'old man' Hokage waiting for the reason of why he was there when he could be pulling pranks on the stupid villagers.

Sarutobi sat calmly, puffing on his pipe for a few minutes before asking, "Naruto, I'm sure you have noticed the jewelry that you wear never grows tight, no matter how much you grow."

"Ya, so?" Naruto stated bluntly, crossing his small arms over his chest. "Don't you think that's a little strange considering that those are the same pieces of jewelry you wore when you were a new born?" the old man prodded, tapping his fingers on the desk lightly.

The third watched Naruto as he shrugged again as if it were nothing so the third spoke bluntly, "Your jewelry is growing with you, staying snug or a comfortable length and weight."

The words finally clicked in Naruto's head, but he just shrugged again and stated, "So?"

At that point the third Hokage gave up and shooed the boy out of his office, but before he left the blond looked at Hokage over his shoulder, hand on the doorknob, before stating, "Hey old man! Why don't you use one of those clone jutsu to get your work done faster."

Before the third Hokage could reply, Naruto was out the door and down the hall, so the old man just sat there looking stunned thinking, _'why in the hell didn't I think of that…how in the hell does a five year old know about cloning jutsu?!'_

After a few minutes of stunned silence the third…started to curse, violently and colorfully, but still created a couple of shadow clones to help with the load of paperwork.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL 

Now at six, Naruto liked to take walks out side the village wall to just enjoy the felling of freedom, but today didn't go as planned.

Naruto made it maybe ¼ of a mile down the outside of the wall before an all black werewolf lunged out of the trees, directly in front of the blond. The werewolf snarled viciously, ears back and foam dripping from its jaws…until it noticed the necklace Naruto was wearing.

If werewolves could go pale, this one would have, as it stopped looking vicious and switched to looking absolutely pathetic due to the fact it had rolled onto it's back in submitance and apology before getting back onto it's feet and motioning for Naruto to follow as it walked into the trees.

Naruto followed, stunned at the 'ferocious monsters' reaction to a mere necklace that he'd had since his birthday. The old man had told him that the six pieces of jewelry he had alone was worth, on estimate, more than the leaf village itself. That surprised the blond to no end so he started wearing a jacket more often to hide his 'wealth' from prying eyes when he was very young.

All but his circlet and necklace were hidden completely.

The only reason that the fang necklace wasn't under his coat was for two reasons:

It didn't look like it was worth much.

It really didn't feel good when on of the fangs dug into his skin when he was moving around with it pinned under the coat.

After about a mile of walking the werewolf allowed Naruto to ride on its back due to the fact Naruto couldn't move fast enough to keep up with the werewolf for an extended amount of time…yet. HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL 

The werewolf carried Naruto into a clearing, deep in the forest surrounding the leaf village. The clearing itself had six thrones in a half circle, each throne constructed had it's own design and made with anything ranging from bones to precious gems.

'_If I'm carrying around enough to buy the leaf village,'_ Naruto thought_, ' than those thrones are worth enough to buy all of the major ninja villages and all of the smaller villages too.'_

When the werewolf he was currently 'riding' howled loud enough to be heard for several miles, Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts and watched as within five minutes, all six of the thrones gained an occupant, all of them teenage girls.

To Naruto's surprise the werewolf bowed to the girl in the throne made out of bones (Yes I know), who nodded in acknowledgement before the wolf ducked back into the trees, leaving Naruto to fend for himself.

Naruto didn't understand the feeling he was getting from these girls when a voice in the back of his mind whispered 'power' and then he remembered what he was feeling…the power from each girl was more than anything he had ever felt in the village. In realizing this Naruto started to look over each of the girls.

The girl in the throne of bone (again I know so don't review about it) had a blue-gray breastplate and grieves (plates of armor covering the shin), navy blue shoulder plates and arm guards (armor covering the forearm). Under the armor, Naruto could see a blue-gray shirt and navy blue pants. Apart from what she was wearing, she had beast yellow eyes with slit pupils, claws, longer and sharper teeth, brown hair, and a pair of animal ears on the top of her head.

In the throne of silver sat a girl with blue-green armor made with large scales. Under the scale armor was an ice blue shirt and blue-green pants. She also had ice blue eyes with slit pupils, blue-green dragon wings, blue-black hair, and dragon-like teeth.

The girl in the throne of white gold wore a gray breastplate and grieves, white shoulder plates and arm guards, plus she wore a cape that was pure white on the back but golden on the other side. She wore a white shirt and gray pants under her armor and appeared to have a faint halo above her head and dark gray angel wings.

Sitting in the throne of black metal was a girl wearing black and red armor, a Dracula-looking cape, a blood red shirt, and black pants. She also had vampire fangs poking out of her mouth, black hair, pale skin, and red eyes with slit pupils.

In the throne of ruby encrusted stone, sat a girl wearing flame red and orange armor, an orange shirt, flame red pants, flaming red-orange hair, and phoenix wings half way spread out on either side of her.

And last, sitting in a throne of emerald encrusted yellow gold sat a girl wearing golden yellow and mud brown armor, a cape made of some kind of brown fur, yellow shirt, brown pants, and blonde hair. She also had claws on her hands made for climbing.

All six of the girls looked to be in their late teens and had an aura of strength but not arrogance.

Naruto jumped in surprise when the girl sitting in the bone throne spoke, "Nice to see you again Naruto…you probably don't remember us but we were the ones that gave you those tokens the day you were born."

That shocked the blond to no end for several minutes before he asked, "Who are you?"

"I am the beast lord Reok," the girl in the throne of bones declared.

The girl in the throne of black metal spoke next in a slightly airy voice, "I am the master vampire Vam."

Next came the girl in the throne of silver in an ageless and echoing voice, "I am the dragon lord Bre."

Then came the girl in the throne of white gold in a sweet voice from Heaven itself, "I am Ania, General of the Fallen angle army that listens to neither heaven or hell."

From the throne of ruby encrusted stone came a normal sounding voice, even if it had a high-pitched tone to it, "I am Tona, Phoenix Master."

"And I am Roni, the forest heart," came the voice of the girl in the emerald encrusted gold in a voice that was slightly chattering voice that reminded Naruto of a group squirrels.

"It is good to see you Naruto, I bet your wondering about the 'gifts' we gave you," Reok guessed, lounging back in her throne comfortably, continuing only when Naruto nodded, "Those tokens protect you from the members of our armies. And before you comment about anything, our armies aren't human they are creatures out of your villages fantasy books like fallen angles or dragons."

"What about the Phoenix or the vampire," exclaimed Tona, who really appeared to be insulted.

"Tona shut the hell up! I didn't mention mutated rodents or lycanthropes either," Reok roared back, starting an insult duel between the two 'lords'.

"Are those two always like that?" Naruto asked the other four 'lords'. Ania nodded before stating, "Do you understand the point though? Despite the argument?"

Naruto nodded dumbly and watched as the fight between Reok and Tona came close to being a fist fight Vam got tired of it and body slammed them both and threw them both back into their thrones.

"Anyway…I think you should spend time with each of our armies so you can get used to them," Ania suggested.

Year one: Naruto spent time with Roni's army, which was made up of rodents. Everything from mice to raccoons made up the army but they were three times the size as normal. Each member of the army helped him with his stealth and speed.

Year two: Ania's army was next and as her title stated it was made up of fallen angles. The entire army however enjoyed human addiction such as gambling and drinking, so Naruto learned how to gamble and negate the effects of alcohol with his chalkra.

Year three: Then came Bre's army of dragons, they taught him book stuff and long forgotten elemental jutsu from the usual kinds to some like pure light and eternal darkness.

Year four: Next was Tona's army of Phoenixes, they taught him several forbidden jutsu that would kill any normal human.

Year five: Vam's army scared the hell out of Naruto at first due to the fact the every member of the army was in fact a…VAMPIRE!!!!! It took Naruto a couple months to get used to the vampires and they taught him several blood related jutsu and how to hide his emotions and how to wield a sword.

Year six and age twelve: Reok's army was made up of over a dozen different types of lycanthrope, werewolves, werelions, werefoxes, and so many more. The lycanthropes worked on Naruto's physical strength and power, he also found out that because of Kyuubi being sealed in him he couldn't be turned by any of the armies.

All six of the armies were actually fun loving and good natured once you got past the fact that they weren't human plus the six 'lords' assigned him guards just in case he somehow managed to get into something over his head.

So now Naruto had two mutated raccoons, a werewolf, a werefox, two fallen angel sentries, two vampire body guards, a large red dragon, and a ten foot tall phoenix following him around, making him fell…smug and untouchable, but he still trained his ass off.

During his years in the academy he slacked off, knowing that the 'dead last' was underestimated by everyone that took titles to heart. Naruto got good enough grades to pass but nothing more; he even failed the passing exam twice!! He planed to fail one more time but all six of his army commanding friends told him bluntly that, that was over the top and several miles down the road.

Naruto did it anyway when his gaurds told him that one of his teachers wasn't being honest.

Mizuki had come up to him after the exam acting simpithetic and told him that if he could perform one of the justu off of the forbidden scroll in the Hokage's office he would be allowed to pass. Naruto played dumb and followed Mizuki's directions, but surprised both his teachers, as Iruka and Mizuki had located him, when Mizuki was suddenly on the sharp end of two spears, two swords, a pointed red tail and dragon claws, the fangs and claws of two lycanthropes, and the teeth of two pissed raccoons.

Then the traitorous teacher had the stupidity to call Naruto the nine tailed fox, but Naruto had laughed and stated that he had known about 'that damned fox' for six years and bluntly claimed that if he had been the fox the village wouldn't have been standing.

Iruka had been shocked that Naruto had known about the fox and that he had failed all three passing exams on purpose so the teacher had done the only thing logical, he passed the blond boy and got sworn to secrecy about his guards.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL 

**HAHAHA**

**I end it here!**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed and sorry for no updating sooner but I tend to be lazy unless shown that my work is appreciated so Review!**


	3. Meeting the Team

Again I do not own Naruto

**Again I do not own Naruto!! If I did Orochimaru would be dead already and Sasuke would have gotten that five foot kunai that's shoved up his ass kicked through his skull.**

**Reviews are always welcome, but if you would rather just read it's up to you.**

**Well enough rambling On to chapter three!!**

Chapter Two: Meeting the team

A blond twelve year old stood alone in a small clearing a half a mile outside the gates of the Leaf village, the sun glinted off the circlet around the boy's head, his arm bands and bracelets. The boy wore a black tank top and a pair of loose pants that were dark orange. In the breeze a jacket of dark orange with a red swirl on the back swayed slightly from the branch the boy had hung it from. "It has been six years already guys…time went by so fast…" Naruto whispered, seemingly to no one.

"Yes six years have past, but you spent that time training and working your ass off to get where you are now hatchling," a deep rumbling, ageless voice stated from the twelve year olds left. A blood red dragon silently came into view as it moved toward the blond boy. The dragon (American style) towered over the boy at twenty-five feet as it walked on all four legs, but the boy didn't flinch or show surprise at the dragon's sudden appearance.

"LavaRain," Naruto greeted with a nod of his head, "but you understand that I have also made thousands of friends in each army of the mythical six."

"Pup, none of us will ever forget the year you spent with our army, a lot of the time your antics were just too damn funny," snickered a pitch black werewolf (yes the one he first met) with a werefox standing next to one of the wolf's broad furred shoulders as the pair stood behind the boy, who again didn't seem surprised by the sudden appearance of the two lycanthropes.

"Wolf Kain, Fox Koi," Naruto greeted with a feral grin and a growl-like noise in his throat.

"Boy you will always carry the scent of all six armies and their lords, even in death," an airy voice stated from the boy's right.

Naruto looked over at the vampires, who dressed in a loose shirt and tore pants and nodded a silent greeting.

A chattering of raccoons sounded from the treetops and Naruto looked up at two raccoons that were triple the normal size, both looking exactly alike.

"Ruckus, Mayhem, do me the favor of never talking in complete unison again," Naruto whimpered half-heartedly and over dramatically, but the raccoons just snickered and grinned.

"You encourage them when you do that…it's making their pranks and tricks worse," a soft but commanding voice stated from above.

This time Naruto looked straight up at a pair of fallen angel with dark gray angel wings coming out of their backs. The fallen angels wore a black version of the typical with robe that was seen in most angel paintings, but the faint outline of the halo above their heads was red instead of gold.

"Hello want to go gamble later," Naruto asked in a half joking, half serious tone.

"I don't know Naruto, you always win and we always end up drunk off our wings," one of the fallen angels stated, going into a thinking pose, though stayed hovering above the blond boy.

A phoenix squawk caught everyone's attention (that happened to be in the clearing) and Naruto translated, "Rose says to knock it off and that I'm going to be late for the team assignments so we have to get going."

With those words the boy and the mythical creatures with him started towards the Ninja Academy in Konoha.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Naruto couldn't believe it, his teammates were the stuck up Uchiha and the Hurano bitch (FYI: I hate Sakura as a hopeless fan-girl) and if that wasn't enough of a problem his sensei was a lazy perverted bastard! The blond sat in the empty class with his recently assigned teammates waiting for their lazy ass sensei to show up.

Finally Naruto exclaimed "Fuck This" and moved to jump out the window when the door to the room finally opens to reveal their sensei.

"My first impression is…I hate you-" Kakashi started only to be cut off by his blond charge.

"I don't give a rats ass what you think you lazy bastard! And I couldn't care less if you're my sensei. I'm out of here! I was supposed to be somewhere hours ago," Naruto roared, still moving towards the windows of the classroom.

"Naruto Uzumaki, known to disappear for days on end without any word to anyone, even in the middle of school," Kakashi stated calmly, but Naruto just flipped him the middle finger and jumped out of a window, "Meet me on the roof, I'll get there after I collect the blond."

Kakashi followed the blond out the window but by the time his feet hit the ground the boy had disappeared into the trees surrounding the schoolyard. 'No newly graduated school student should be able to move that swiftly' Kakashi thought to himself as he summoned one of his ninja dogs to track the boy. Unfortunately the pug couldn't make out the boy's scent, which the dog said was 'mixed with that of strange animals' so Kakashi was forced to go to the roof to speak with his remaining students.

"Sensei where is Naruto?" Sakura asked after introductions.

"Do you know of anyone that knows the blond personally that would know were to find the boy?" Kakashi asked calmly, though inside he was actually pretty pissed knowing that a twelve-year-old 'lightweight' was able to get away from him.

Much to Kakashi's growing irritation Sakura answered, "No we don't, Naruto never was very social with anyone in our class. Anyone paired with him had to force an answer out of him with constant prodding."

"The class dobe escaped a jounin? I might have to switch teachers if you can't even locate a newly graduated genin," Sasuke stated coldly and indifferently.

Kakashi was quickly losing his temper at the two in front of him when a voice stated, "He likes to run out into the forest and prefers the company of animals than humans." The one-eyed ninja looks over at Iruka, Naruto's schoolteacher and asked, "Do you know where he runs off to in the forest, just to narrow down the search of course."

Iruka shook his head and stated, "Right now he could be anywhere between the village wall and five miles away. You can only find him when he's in the forest when he _wants_ you to and not a second before. If you want to find him out there it's your problem now not mine."

Kakashi was grinding his teeth together by this point and was about ready to summon all of his dogs to search for the boy but something about what the school teacher in front of him made him think and ask, "when he wants to be found?"

The chuunin teacher shrugged and stated, "It's like he knows what's happening around him at all times like an animal or he knows something no one else does."

With a disbelieving grunt Kakashi told the two kids in front of him to meet at training ground seven at eight the next morning before jumping to the ground, summoning all of his dogs and proceeding to search for the elusive blond.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Naruto sat calmly in a clearing two miles away from the leaf village, his jacket once again hanging on a nearby branch with his Ninja head band as all kinds of animals surrounded him, feeling safe in the boy's presence even with mortal enemies no more than a few feet away. The blond was smiling softly and talking calmly to the animals gathered around him while he pulled treats out of his pockets for all of them.

That was the scene that Kakashi saw when he finally found his wayward charge after several hours of scouring the forests around the village. Kakashi was surprised that his sudden appearance in the clearing didn't even make the animals or the boy jump. Naruto flatly ignored him as he stared in wonder at the number of animals that were drawn to the boy. Everything from chipmunks to tigers and wolves had gathered around the unconcerned twelve year old.

With a soft word, the animals left, apparently under truce while in the boy's presence as Naruto got to his feet and turned to face Kakashi. The silence lasted several minutes before Naruto stated, "You know Iruka can find me in two and a half hours on his own, meaning with out the help of a pack of ten ninja trained dogs."

Kakashi recoiled and asked, "How did you know about my dogs? None of them was ever near this area." Naruto just smirked in a 'I know something you don't know' way before moving to grab his jacket.

With the shake of his head Kakashi asked, "What's with the jewelry? I know for a fact that an orphan with your funds wouldn't be able to pay for anything like that and you're not a thief to anyone's knowledge."

In seeing the boy pause briefly before grabbing his jacket Kakashi narrowed his visible eye and waited for a response.

"I am not a thief, but neither did I buy these…the old man told me once that one of these could buy the leaf village as each one is made from the purest metal and gems, that is the only reason I wear a jacket to hide them from view," Naruto stated softly, holding the jacket in front of himself with one arm.

"How did you come by them then if they are as valuable as you say," Kakashi asked calmly.

Naruto ignored the older ninja's question and ripped the sleeves off his jacket with no wasted movement before putting on the new 'vest' and stated, "My skills have improved enough for me to be able to show my gifts as they were given to me by people that saw the fourth Hokage seal the nine tailed fox into me and aren't part of any village."

Without another word Naruto once again disappeared into the surrounding trees, stunned for a second Kakashi then yells, "If you can hear me, meet at training ground seven at eight for one final test before you can claim to be a true genin."

Kakashi not expecting an answer turned to return to the village and his books, but Naruto's voice seemed to echo all around him, "In the forest, no matter how big or small, I know most everything that happens, but I make no promises about showing up."

"Brat," Kakashi mumbled under his breath, despite his shock at what Naruto just did, and returned to the safety of the village.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

The next morning at training ground seven Sasuke and Sakura sat under a tree, waiting for their renegade teammate and lazy ass sensei. Neither preteen tried to start a conversation, as they were both curious about Naruto's behavior the day before and Kakashi's reaction when the blond gave him the slip. The two's thoughts were interrupted as their blond teammate finally walked into the clearing, however, following him was a small group of various animals.

Both watching preteens jerked their heads back in shock as Naruto sat down at the edge of the clearing and allowed the animals to gather around him as he pulled a wooden flute out of an inside jacket pocket. As the blond began to play his flute in a soft tune, the animals either lay down around him or sat at attention, some even swayed with to tune slightly. The skill Naruto played his instrument shocked his teammates again, but not enough to keep them quite for very long.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke demanded, grudgedly admitting to himself that Naruto played the flute well.

The blond ignored the Uchiha boy but the animals with him didn't, a few of the predatory ones actually snarled or growled at the pair under the solitary tree while the less aggressive ones flipped their tails at the two. Again startled the two jerked their heads back in surprise as they animals turned back to the blond.

Suddenly Kakashi was beside them, standing over them, and turned his eye to his third student with a soft 'shush' at the two next to him. Sakura was about to yell when Sasuke's and Kakashi's hands slapped down across her mouth for different reasons. Sasuke did so because the moment she opened her mouth the predators around Naruto once again focus their attention on them with angry snarls. Kakashi did so because of something he saw while watching Naruto walk across a street with his group and one of the villagers decided to attack him.

"On my way here I saw Naruto cross a street while he was on his was here. One of the villagers on that street tried to attack either the animals with him or Naruto directly, but the results were the same. Some of the animals attacked the man, killing him with several bites then a final blow to his throat. Naruto didn't even react except to clean the blood off the mouths of the attacking animals before moving on," Kakashi explained to his two clueless students in a whisper as the animals once again turned to the blond.

The song Naruto played ended after a few minutes and the blond sent the gathered animals away with a soft word as he put his flute away as the animals seemed to protest with a whine or soft growl. From their place under the tree, the two genin and Kakashi heard the blond say, "I'm sorry, I would love to play more for you guys but I have human things to do."

"He's finally lost it, he's talking to animals," Sakura whispered but his teammates didn't seem so sure as all of the animals seemed to sigh and grumble as they slipped into the surrounding foliage.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to come closer before explaining the bell test; before the one eyed ninja could finish he saw recognition and understanding flicker through Naruto's eyes while his teammates were confused.

"Begin!" exclaimed Kakashi and two of his students jump away to hide in wait, leaving the one eyed jounin with his enigma student, Naruto.

Naruto cracks his neck absently, as he stands and leans his back against the tree behind him. "Shouldn't you be hiding?" Kakashi asked, pulling his favorite book out of his weapon pouch.

"Shouldn't you be reading that kind of book at home?" Naruto retorted, causing Kakashi to chuckle lightly.

Silence settled in for several minutes without either figures standing in the clearing moving.

"You know the actual test is interesting seeing as how you weren't exactly a teamwork kind of guy back when you were a genin," Naruto stated in a low enough voice so that it didn't reach the ears of the hidden genin.

Kakashi froze for two full minutes before asking, "How?"

Naruto smirked in a 'you will never know what I know' way before laughing and disappearing into the nearby foliage like the way his animal friends had done before. Just as Naruto disappeared Kakashi heard the sound of snapping fingers and Naruto's voice saying, "Mess with him a little but don't kill him."

Before Kakashi could ponder what or whom Naruto was speaking to, several things happened at once.

First something red lunged at the jounin from the shadows, forcing Kakashi to jump back wards. Next two wolf sized things latched onto Kakashi's arm just as he landed on the ground again from the lone tree in the middle of the field. Then four creatures on two legs appeared and stood one from each direction. And last Kakashi could feel a stifling heat radiating off of something above him and felt also four very sharp points digging into each shoulder.

'Oh fuck' Kakashi thought as he got a good look at what had attacked him at Naruto's orders.

From their hiding spots, Sasuke and Sakura were gawking at the sight of their sensei held captive by two half human half animal beasts, two humans with wings and spears, two pale looking guys that looked sick, and a fairly large bird made of flames while a giant red lizard had settled only slightly out into the clearing.

"You see I know six extremely powerful people with armies made up of the different creatures you see numbering in the ten thousands and one half of one of those armies could wipe out every ninja village even if they gave the village a ten year warning to get ready," Naruto stated as he walked back into the clearing with Kakashi still under supernatural guard.

"Would you mind…you know…calling them off," Kakashi asked, getting sore muscles from the slightly bent over backwards position he was currently in.

"I don't know…you know Mizuki ended up in the same position when he tried to deceive me," Naruto mumbled as he walked over and pulled the bells off Kakashi's belt and tossing them one each to his teammates, who had come out of hiding.

The two caught the bells and gave the blond a questioning look and Naruto explained, "The test was to see if we were smart enough to work together and see if we could be selfless and sacrifice ourselves for the team."

Again the two gave Naruto a questioning look but this time the blond ignored them and snapped his fingers again. The mythical creatures were instantly gone, even the dragon, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped when a piercing howl/roar sounded. The blond answered and looked at Kakashi saying, "I don't care if I pass or fail so do your worst and but try to go into the forests again if you fail them."

With that Naruto turned and bolted into the trees, disappearing within seconds and Kakashi stated, "You all pass, but you two only pass because of him."

"How's that sensei?" Sakura asked tensely.

"If I would have failed you Naruto probably would have called in a few favors with those 'mythical six' that he was talking about to make my life a living hell," Kakashi deadpanned seriously.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

**Yay the next chapter is up!**

**Major OOC in this chapter but it's my world and Kakashi doesn't like the fact that he was out smarted by a twelve year old.**

**Thank you those that Reviewed but keep it up or I will stop up dating. **

**See you next chapter.**


	4. Team seven Meets the lords

Alright I got a review about Naruto being too powerful too soon but just as a point he hasn't done anything spectacular

Alright I got a review about Naruto being too powerful too soon but just as a point he hasn't done anything spectacular except show a bond or connection with the forest animals so buzz off.

**Don't own Naruto**

**Thank you for reviewing now on with the chapter!**

Chapter Three: Team seven meets the Lords

The next day Naruto was only a few minutes earlier than Kakashi and had a slowly healing slash across his left cheek. "Naruto what happened to you?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your damn business you pink haired whore," Naruto snapped showing longer and sharper teeth.

Kakashi stepped in before the situation could worsen saying, "Naruto don't speak to your teammates like that."

Naruto's gaze turned to him as the blond snapped, "What are you going to do about it you one eyed gay bastard. I ordered my 'friends' to attack you yesterday and I'll do it again you prick!"

Sasuke was the only one to wisely keep his mouth shut as Naruto's insults became steadily more descriptive and colorful. Just as it looked like Naruto was going to attack someone the werefox stepped into view and yipped at the blond boy, who relaxed as the werefox came forward to nuzzle the boy's shoulder.

As team seven went through their usual routine of D-rank missions Kakashi came to a conclusion about Naruto's new hostility. After the last D-rank mission of the day Kakashi confronted Naruto about his behavior as carefully as possible.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked as calmly as he could, but Naruto still snapped at him.

"Mind your own god damned business you ass raping mother fucker!" Naruto roared before taking off into the forest with Sasuke and Kakashi only a few seconds behind him with Sakura a few seconds behind them.

Naruto led them all several miles into the vast forest around Konoha… and ran straight into a camp full of half human half animal creatures. In seeing the camp his three followers slammed on the breaks, Sakura even tried to run but in the end all three of them were caught and tossed at the feet of the girl in the throne made of bleached bones.

The blond stood next to the throne, a predatory gleam in his eyes and he whispered something into the girl's ear. With a smirk Reok gave the three ninja in front of her a fanged grin before saying, "Naruto tells me you are his human teammates and that you have been bothering him today."

Sasuke's desire for power over came his fear and he threw caution to the wind as he demanded, "I am a Uchiha and I order you to train me!"

"No," Reok growled, "You are blinded by your rage and hunger for power, you wouldn't last an hour with us."

Before Sasuke could piss off Reok any farther, Kakashi stepped in and asked, "Did you turn Naruto into one of your minions?"

Reok and Naruto exchanged a look before laughing before Naruto stated, "Reok can't turn me. The slash across my cheek we from a spar I had with one of my friends. I was pissed because I lost."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow but didn't say anything as his eye looked around the lycanthrope camp. Lycanthropes lounged around in front of roughly made log buildings or large tents or sparred viciously with one another. Over a dozen different kinds of lycanthrope populated the camp but all the different kinds mingled in an uncaring way that reminded the three 'prisoners' of life in Konoha.

Suddenly one of the surrounding lycanthropes stated, "The pink haired one looks like a rabbit surrounded by wolves." The listening creatures chuckled, baring five inch fangs and rows of sharp teeth.

"You three should be killed instantly, but Naruto needs a human team in order to advance in your ranks," Reok stated calmly, "I will call a meeting to decide what to do with you."

The three ninjas grew hopeful as they thought meeting they thought Hokage, but the smile on Naruto's face kept that hope very small.

Reok threw back her head and howled with Naruto in a cold, echoing tone that chilled the soul, before the pair walked towards the tree line, leaving the ninjas to be herded along by four wereleopards.

After several minutes of walking the group entered a clearing with six thrones and a chair made of sapphire. Naruto sat in the chair with Reok took her seat, both howled again.

After fifteen minutes, the ninja watched as the thrones gained occupants, none were from Konoha but they all greeted Naruto.

"Now that everyone's here let's get to the point," Reok began gesturing at the 'captives', "These three ninja followed Naruto to my camp, they are his human team mates but it is still unacceptable!"

"I say we kill them, bleed them dry and leave their bodies for the vultures of Wind country," Vam declared, causing the three on 'trail' to go pale.

Tona spoke up and declared, "Throw them into a pit of molten rock, I know a nice Volcano that can be used."

The three ninja nearly passed out but Roni spoke, "Gut them and hang them up by their intestines."

"Tie 250 pounds of lead to their feet and drop them into sea for the sharks and parasites," declared Bre, causing the three to gag and go even whiter (they're becoming light headed).

Ania considered something before stating simply, "Turn them.'

At that last statement even Kakashi's Jaw dropped visibly as the three gawked at the six girls in front of them before glancing at Naruto, who was smirking and appeared to be holding in laughter. Reok looked around the clearing, her eyes landing on Kakashi as she stated, "Castrate the males and give the female to the armies as a 'toy'."

**(I know I've slacked of on updating but I sooo want to stop the chapter here)**

At this point, Naruto fell out of his chair laughing so hard he could barely breath while his teammates went absolutely white, gawking, wide-eyed, and the guys covered their crotches instinctively. The six girls were smiling with suppressed mirth as their eyes gleamed with amusement. "You are all sick and twisted!" Kakashi bellowed, now red with embarrassment. Sasuke was silently fuming as Sakura squeaked and used him as a shield between her and the four-lycanthrope guards (who were also shaking with silent laughter)…Naruto was laughing harder by this time and rolling on the ground.

Ania giggled a little before stating, "seriously we should just swear them to secrecy and let them be." The other five girls nodded, still smirking as Naruto finally regained his seat. "You knew!" Sakura accused the blond, dropping her Sasuke shield and advancing slowly on her teammate, ready to kill him only to be grabbed from behind by a pair of large furry arms.

Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakura went back into her 'scared shitless' mode when she realized it was Naruto's werewolf guard. Kakashi, ignoring his students, turned to Reok and asked, "If you didn't turn Naruto what was with his animal changes today."

"You know of his tenant correct," Tona asked continuing only when Kakashi nodded slowly, " None us can turn him because of it, but we can turn him temporarily."

Vam snorted and stated, "I don't even try, it's hard to come back from the dead and as far as I know Ania doesn't either."

Ania confirms Vam's words with a nod as Roni states, "I can't turn him period."

"I do on occasion and by accident during spars with my troops," Reok stated with a shrug as she slouched down into her throne.

Tona and Bre looked at each other before Bre stated, Plus me and Tona can only give him temporary traits for maybe 12 hours."

Kakashi looked like he was thinking of something before again looking back at Reok and asking, "Normally someone would be overjoyed to train a Uchiha, why won't you?"

Reok bared her fangs in irritation before answering, "I don't think that Konoha would appreciate having their last Uchiha turned into a lycanthrope…and Plus I will NOT fuel his desire for revenge and power."

"Hey I think that pink haired banshee enjoys the embrace of your lycanthropes Reok," Vam stated with an amused smirk.

At that comment Sakura finally came out of shock that her captor was a WEREWOLF and regardless that it was a joke, screamed loud enough to make everyone slap their hands over their ears. Reok immediately yelled for the wolf to drop her…or to cover her mouth.

The werewolf dropped Sakura and the moment her feet touched the ground was suddenly under Naruto's chair, hands over her head and shaking like a leaf.

"If all the females in that human den are like her I don't think they should be allowed outside the walls they're just prey for males even with training," A wereleopard grumbled in disgust from his post around the three ninja they had herded.

Naruto heard the comment and replied, "Not all of them but most my age are because they're more interested in Sasuke-teme over there to train properly."

All of the lycanthropes scoffed while the six lords shook their heads while Kakashi laughed nervously and Sasuke looked as disgusted as the lycanthropes.

"Oh don't feel bad about falling for our 'joke' your Hokage did too," Tona stated smugly.

"The Hokage knows you're out here?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

The six lords nodded smugly in unison before Vam spoke, "Yes and now we tell you what we told him, Naruto's kindness for you stupid humans is the only reason why we haven't torn your village apart by now that and we were there when the fourth defeated the nine-tailed fox."

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Kakashi sighed when he reentered Konoha with only two of his students, Naruto had dug his heels in when Kakashi tried to get him to come but the cycloptic ninja wasn't going to try anything physical with the six 'demon lords' still sitting in their thrones and who knows what in the surrounding trees.

The blond had smirked when Kakashi had hesitated and had glanced around as if he knew exactly what was watching, it creeped out the copy ninja to no end…but he had to wonder what all of them were doing…

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

"I fold," Ania grumbled.

"I fold as well," Vam growled.

"Fold," Tona mumbled while both Roni and Bre sighed and also put down their cards.

"Ha ha! Full house!" Reok called slamming her cards down with a grin.

"I don't think so, Royal Flush!" Naruto countered slamming his cards down.

"Damn it!" Reok growled, ears going flat as Naruto pulled the winnings to him.


	5. The Uchiha's New Friend

**I Don't own Naruto and never will But I do own the six lords and the creatures**

**And I know it's been forever and a half since I updated but its because we didn't have internet for a while.**

Chapter Four: The Uchiha's New Friend

The next day Sakura arrived early as usual only to stop as a musical sound reached her ears. The music was pure and joyful but wild and free.

Turning again Sakura saw Sasuke standing like a statue, head tilted, listening before they locked eyes momentarily. Together the two walked into the trees, following the sound farther into the forest.

After what seemed like hours of walking the ninja pair entered a clearing with a large bird of fire standing in front of Naruto, who wasn't wearing his customary 'vest', who had his eyes closed and a blood red Dragon laying nearby.

Stunned, Sakura and Sasuke noted that it was Naruto and the Phoenix that were singing while the dragon hummed along.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight into Sasuke's, giving the Uchiha the feeling that his very soul was being examined. The blond motioned the two closer after a minute, reluctantly the two walked closer to Naruto and his two companions.

Sasuke felt compelled to do something but couldn't figure out what it was until Naruto, without his voice faltering, took the steps to get within arms reach and using two fingers touched where the Uchiha's heart was.

Sakura watched in amazement as her crush began to sing with Naruto and the Phoenix with a little help to keep in tune.

The Phoenix shifted a wing and an egg fell into the blonde's waiting hands before Naruto dropped the head sized egg directly into Sasuke's arms just as it started to crack and take a step back.

Shocked Sasuke's mind couldn't register what had happened until it was too late.

The egg hatched, and the newly hatched phoenix took an immediate liking to the Uchiha, absolutely attaching itself to the raven-haired boy. The song drifted to an end and Naruto smirked holding out a hand to a shadow at the shocked expression of the Uchiha.

Grumbling, the male fallen angle appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and slapped a few bills into Naruto's hand. Naruto counted the money absently as he stated, "Uchiha, pay attention to what I have to say…that phoenix is in your care if _anything _happens to it you won't live long enough to know what you did wrong…oh and Ken you're about fifty short."

The fallen angle grumbled again before vanishing, leaving a fifty to drift into the blonde's waiting hand.

Sasuke's brain finally caught up with everything and a resounding, "WHAT THE HELL!!!" echoed over Konoha.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Kakashi ran towards the source of the yell thinking someone had attacked his team only to find Sasuke ranting at the top of his lungs at an extremely uninterested Naruto who was rubbing his dragon friend's scales with one hand a bottle in the other.

The copy ninja's jaw dropped as he spotted the phoenix in the Uchiha's arms and a larger one near Naruto but decided to listen to part of the Uchiha's rant.

"…tard! You didn't have to trick me to get me out here…you're never around when the team needs you. It's almost like you vanish off the face of the fucking planet and then you pull something like this. What the hell am I going to do with a baby Phoenix! I might as well-" Sasuke ranted.

"Enough!!" Naruto bellowed immediately startling the other boy into silence, "Whether you like it or not that hatchling is now your responsibility and if Tona finds out that your not taking proper care him your older brother is going to be the least of your problems."

"Excuse me but if you knew it was that much of a risk why did you put the…hatchling in Sasuke's care," Kakashi asked, stepping into the clearing.

Naruto watched his teammates nearly jump out of their skin at the 'sudden' appearance of their sensei as LavaRain answered instead.

"The human needs a companion that can shed light on the darkness in his heart and soul besides Naruto usually has his own agenda," the red dragon grumbled gruffly, mouth unmoving, blank white eyes drowsy.

Sasuke looked down at the hatchling in his arms when he felt a small beak nudge jaw and heard a demanding garble.

"Name him already, you can't just call him Phoenix, Tona would kick your ass," Naruto stated going back to rubbing LavaRain's scale's after tossing a bag to the other boy.

Reflexively, Sasuke caught the bag before his eyes glanced over to Naruto from the Phoenix hatchling in his arms and stating, "Ruto…his name is Ruto the Phoenix."

Naruto tensed at the name due to the similarity to his own but shrugged it off and nodded to his Phoenix, Rose.

"In your rant you complained that no one could ever find me, Sasuke you won't be having that problem as bad as before because your moving in with me," Naruto stated shocking the others once again.

Making herself known once again Sakura asked, "How? You don't even have a house."

Not answering, Naruto just chuckled and finished rubbing LavaRain's scales as Rose took flight and Kakashi sighed in defeat and left saying that they had the day off.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked unconsciously petting Ruto's back with one hand as the hatchling ate the seeds out off his other.

Naruto was leading him through the forest about a mile out of Konoha's walls with his two giant raccoons jumping around in the branches above.

The blond stopped without answering and pushed some willow tree vines out of the way to revile his home.

Sasuke nearly dropped Ruto in surprise as his eyes rested on the scene.

There was a medium sized, two-story log house in a large clearing with a large pond resting half a dozen feet from the front door. From the pond flowed a stream that snaked a rough half circle to the other side of the house then out of the clearing. To the left of the house was a fairly large garden filled with happy plants of all kinds.

"I am almost completely independent from the village here," Naruto stated to the other boy surprising the Uchiha, who was used to using his family fortune to buy everything he needed.

Following the blond into the house, he was given the grand tour of the three bedrooms, two bathrooms, the living room, the state of the art kitchen, and the basement.

The basement is what caused Sasuke's jaw to drop, as it was the dojo.

Training dummies and training posts lined one of the walls, a few posts had fist imprints in the wood or large dents in the places from kicks, while different swords and knives hung from the other. The floor was wood like the rest of the house except for a six-foot by six-foot square of three inch thick padding.

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's reaction to the dojo and removed his vest, which had been hanging from a branch when he was in the clearing, and the black shirt he wore underneath leaving him in just his pants as his and Sasuke's shoes had been left near the front door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blonde's actions and watched him pad over to the swords and knives.

"Since I was six I've known about the six lords and since that first day I spent a year with each of their armies getting familiarized with each," Naruto started shocking the Uchiha for the umpteenth time that day.

"Why tell me about your past now?" Sasuke asked curiously shifting Ruto in his arms slightly.

Naruto turned to face the other boy and his new housemate with a wooden sword in each hand and explained, "I tell you now because I will be showing and teaching you some of what I was taught by each army."

Sasuke's jaw dropped immediately after those words left Naruto's mouth.

"We may have never been friends but that changes now…we live under the same roof now, we need to be friends or we will end up trying to kill each other," Naruto stated, his voice taking on an authoritive tone that should not come from a twelve year old.

Shaking off his shock Sasuke asked, "What first?"

"First I take you to Tona so you know how to correctly take care of your new partner, Ruto," Naruto stated with a smirk and an evil gleam in his eyes as he put the bokken back where he got them and led Sasuke back out the door with out putting his shirt, vest, or shoes back on.

Sasuke followed pausing briefly to pull on his shoes as Naruto moved through the trees away from the house. In the sun Sasuke could make out a few faint scars scattered across Naruto's torso but didn't comment as Naruto led him away from Konoha.

After a while Naruto led Sasuke into a clearing filled with pools of lava and Phoenixes along with Tona on her throne of ruby encrusted stone.

"It's about time you got here now let's start the lesson on Phoenix care 101," Tona stated watching Sasuke nod hesitantly while Naruto took a seat nearby with a group of adolescent Phoenix.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLEnd of this chapter

**Review**

**And I'll update later**


	6. To wave with Friends

Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with schoolwork ad trying to pass all my graduation stuff that teachers seem to think is fun to dump onto students.

Chapter Five: To Wave with friends

Three months had passed since Sasuke gained Ruto and moved in with his blond teammate. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone where Naruto's house was because Naruto liked the piece that surrounded his house and that would be shattered if Kakashi or Sakura knew where it was for different reasons.

Kakashi would be obligated to tell the council or one of his fellow jounin who would then spread it amongst the villagers.

Sakura because she would let it spill to Sasuke's fangirls.

When the Uchiha was told that he quickly agree to keep his mouth shut. Naruto knew he was playing dirty when he brought that up but didn't care.

Ruto was now three feet tall and insisted on perching on Sasuke's shoulder or forearm so now on top or his usual out fit he wore tan leather shoulder and forearm armor so the phoenix claws didn't dig in to him.

Lessons on phoenix care were once a week with Tona on top of Naruto helping him with swordsmanship and physical strength.

Sakura was still a hopeless fangirl but was slowly starting to take being a ninja more seriously.

Other the course of the three months Sasuke became more open to Naruto and less emo as a whole to everyone as he realized that the world wasn't on his shoulders and as Naruto put it "A good hunter will bid its time until the prey comes to it."

On top of it all Naruto changed his usual outfit to a pair of baggy black pants, a muscle tight black fish net shirt, a pair of spiked steel toe boots, and a black leather vest.

Both boys now wore a katana on their left hip, but Naruto also had a hidden hunting knife in his right boot and a flip-out blade in the soul of the heel of both boots.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

As of now the team was walking with Tazuna the bridge builder towards Wave country.

Naruto suddenly jerked his head back slightly at the sight of a puddle to the side of the road but showed no other reaction to it.

Sasuke saw Naruto's reaction and readied the katana on his left hip. Ruto, who was perched on the Uchiha's left shoulder felt his muscles tense and also got ready to use a few of the fire jutsu he had been taught.

Sakura was clueless, but Kakashi slowed to be in the back.

The group passed the puddle and two masked figures jumped out tearing 'Kakashi' apart with the chain connecting their gauntlets.

"One down," rasped one before both charged at Naruto and Sasuke, who had moved to stand even with each other behind Sakura and the old drunk.

When the two got close enough both boys reacted instantly.

Ruto took flight as Naruto went into a roundhouse kick, heel blade out, with his right leg as Sasuke spun as he unsheathed his katana in a horizontal slash.

There was a splash of blood and Sakura screamed as Tazuna and Kakashi were dumb struck.

Naruto had his heel blade stabbed into one brothers neck but had the claws of the gauntlet digging into his side.

Sasuke had his katana in a straight-armed hold on the opposite side of the second brothers waist that the slash had started on, the gauntlet claws bare millimeters from his face as he had dropped to a crouch during the spin.

With a second spray of blood the second brother fell in two at the waist covering the Uchiha, while the first brother was barely alive.

"The moment I remove the blade you die," Naruto grunted roughly.

The mist nuke-nin chuckled weakly and gurgled out, "I'll be taking you with me brat."

Naruto spat out blood much to his teammates fear before asking, "Who was your target?"

"The old man…" rasped the brother, his knees slowly starting to give out from blood loss and sadness over his brother.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"We…were hired…by Gato…" came the reply before the brother dropped off of Naruto's blade and died as his blood sprayed all over the blond.

Naruto slowly put his foot back on the ground as Kakashi appeared between the two boys, neither really cared about the two corpses but both said a short prayer for them before turning towards their team.

Ruto swooped down and took his usual perch after Sasuke wiped the blood off with a cloth from his weapon pouch as Tazuna told the real story about what was going on in his country.

Kakashi's eye was focused on his blond student as he started to tremble.

The one-eyed ninja at first thought it was shock from the first kill that is until he dropped to one knee with a feral growl of pain.

The growl continued to rumble it's way out of Naruto as the boy forced himself back to his feet, ignoring Kakashi's warnings that he was poisoned.

Blearily Naruto started talking, "You guys want to hear a story? Twelve years ago when the Kyuubi attacked…"

Kakashi lunged to try to cover the blonde's mouth but Ruto shrieked and half extended his wings at him, causing him to hesitate long enough for Naruto to blurt out about the sealing.

The three that didn't know about the sealing froze, but Sasuke shook it off first and stated, "Dude you shouldn't have told one of the town gossips that."

Groaning Naruto collapsed to his knees then side ways, falling limp.

"Naruto!" cried Kakashi and Sasuke.

Checking the blond over the two watched in fascination as the poisoned slashes hissed and closed.

Sighing Kakashi lifted Naruto onto his shoulder and turned to head back to Konoha only to come face to face with LavaRain and the rest of Naruto's supernatural guardians blocking the road.

"You will continue," was the blunt reply from the dragon.

Under his mask Kakashi ground his teeth together before yelling, "Can't you all see Naruto is going to die if the anti-venom isn't given!"

All or the creatures chuckled in their own way before Kain, the werewolf, rumbled, "The fox won't let him die so easily. He'll purge the boy's body of poison and due to the given opportunity make precautions so that Naruto will be immune to all poisons."

Kakashi sighed knowing he couldn't argue with these creatures a live very long, so instead he had them set up camp just off the road till Naruto woke up.

Stunning the humans, Naruto was conscious in two hours with a pounding headache and a temper that would make Tona or Reok proud.

"Son of a bitch! I hate it when shit like this fucking happens," the newly awake blond groaned, holding his head in agony.

"Well what do you think was going to happen with that much poison in your body. Your slacking in your training maybe I should tell the lords…" stated Kain, trailing off at the glare Naruto was leveling at him, it would have scared Orochimaru and the shingami!!

"None of the lords need to know, I'll train harder is all," Naruto growled, getting to his feet.

Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and slapped him upside the head stating, "You ever do something like that again and _I'll_ tell the lords myself."

Naruto's glare shifted to the Uchiha for several seconds before the blond sighed and started walking down the road towards Wave.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Naruto called over his shoulder.

His team quickly packed up the few things they had gotten out and started after the blond as the mythical creatures vanished into the surrounding trees.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Team seven got off the small boat that had brought them to the shores of Wave country and looked around in disinterest. As far as they could see was covered in a fog thick enough to be a problem.

Tazuna gave them directions from the center of the formation, trying to get to his house as fast as his body would allow without ninja training. Sasuke and Naruto both suddenly tensed to throw a kuni into the bushes after several minutes of walking.

Kakashi checked where the kuni had been thrown and found a snow-white rabbit.

'Wait it's the wrong…' Kakashi thought before yelling, "GET DOWN!!"

Naruto and Sasuke each grabbed one of Tazuna's arms and dragged him to the ground as Sakura dropped on her own with Kakashi.

A huge zanbato passed over them about where their heads had been not seconds before and lodged into a tree.

"It's a shame, you could have all died quickly, now I have to kill you all slowly one by one…" a deep voice stated only to trail off suddenly.

Those on the ground looked up to see Zabuza, the demon of the mist, with several hundred spears, swords, claws, and spiked tails pointed at him from all angles and over a hundred of each mythical creature under the command of the six lords wearing customized armor.

Naruto was suddenly very pissed off. "Why the hell are you all following me?!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs to the troops, who really didn't seem to be effected by Naruto's wrath.

"Because we were sent here to deal with a thorn that has been bothering Brea for several years now," a nearby fallen angel stated from above the ninja, spear leveled at the still shocked Zabuza.

A werebear also nearby chuckled a little and rumbled, "Also even if your human teacher did manage this asshole has a friend hiding in the trees to bail him out and find any weakness."

The werebear pointed directly at a hunter-nin frozen with shock as a dragon wrapped its tail around him and brought him into view.

Naruto took several deep breaths before turning to look at Zabuza and stating, "I would surrender before you get eaten."

Zabuza took one last look around at those surrounding him, lycanthropes, vampires, fallen angels, dragons, mutated rodents, and a swarm of phoenix, before nodding and putting his hands up it an 'I give up' way.

A nearby wererat motioned the surrounding troops of all the armies and yelled, "Now that that's settled let's go deal with that asshole Gato!"

The answering mixture of sound was deafening as all the visible troops left in their own fashion.

"Hang on a second!!" Naruto roared, causing one of the troops to stop, "Why does Roni, Vam, Bre, Tona, Ania, or Reok want Gato dead?"

The troop that had stopped was the werebear from before answering gruffly, "The bastard killed a sea serpent that had been living in this area for several centuries, you coming here just gave her an excuse."

Naruto nodded then shooed the bear away as he turned back to his team to see Kakashi with a raised eyebrow, Sakura shocked silent, Sasuke was looking curious, and Tazuna was gawking. Zabuza and Haku were standing off to the side with stunned expressions as Ruto came out with Naruto's guards.

Ruto landed on Sasuke's shoulder, visibly causing the Uchiha to relax. Naruto looked around at his guards before locking eyes with Zabuza.

Kain, the werewolf guard, yelped suddenly and pulled a small lycanthrope pup off his tail, handing the werewolf pup to Naruto, very quickly, before taking several steps away.

While Kain grumbled about unrespectful whelps, Naruto looked the pup over stating, "He must have been following his mother and got separated. I'll keep him with me till she comes looking for him…Anyway Zabuza I would suggest getting a new job because within an hour Gato's going to be dead and anyone else that was working with him will be torn apart."

It didn't take long for Zabuza to join up with Naruto's group, Haku had removed his mask and had a curious expression as he eyed Naruto (no he's not gay).

The group moved steadily toward Tazuna's house, reaching it, the group of ninja and mythical guards entered the house, at least those that could fit to find the windows closed and the blinds thrown shut. Tazuna called for his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari, while the ninja and mythical creatures looked around the living room.

The werewolf pup sniffed at Kakashi from Naruto's arms before growling at Sakura, who had taken several steps away, but stopped when Naruto flicked it's nose and growled back.

Tazuna found his family on the top floor of the house, in the corner of a bedroom cowering.

"Father! Did you see them? Did you see those beasts that ran through here? First Gato, now blood thirsty monsters…" Tsunami started as she followed her father down to the living room.

Inari went wide eyed looking at Naruto, as the blond was still carrying the werewolf pup and had both lycanthrope guards standing directly behind him.

Naruto listened to Tsunami's rant for a couple minutes before bellowing, "ENOUGH!!!"

Tsunami looked over at the blond and freaked…before fainting.

"That was highly unexpected," Koi muttered, one ear back as Kain laughed, before looking at the young boy, Inari, who looked completely frozen.

Tazuna sighed before picking up his daughter and carrying her into her room.

**(My original plan was to end the chapter here but I will extend the chapter to make up for not updating in so long)**

Tsunami woke up with in twenty minutes, freaked out…again and went into 'protective mom' mode and before anyone could explain the situation boarded herself and Inari into a room.

The two raccoons were starting to become bored and decided to be goofy. The group watched as one of the raccoons balance on his hind legs while the other stood on the first one's paws.

As the group watched the bottom raccoon worked his was over to the boarded up door and the top raccoon expertly tear the 'defenses' down silently in only five minutes. Tsunami watched the pair as they goofed around, doing acrobatics, jumping on the bed, or trying to get the scared woman and boy to pet them.

Naruto sat with Kain and Koi watching the antics of the two raccoons when the werefox stated, "Leave it to Ruck and Hem to gain their trust."

"Roni does train her army in the art of being a spy," Kain replied, watching as Inari reached out towards Ruck (ruckus), who in turn did a raccoon 'purr' and leaned into the boys' hand.

Tsunami hesitantly touched Hem, who reacted similar to ruck only he rolled onto his back in a dog-like fashion and also did a raccoon 'purr'.

"Suck up," muttered Ruck under his breath, but Naruto heard and understood the raccoon language, but just smirked in response.

The werewolf pup was still situated in Naruto's arms when it threw back it's head and howled in a young, inexperienced voice that was unsteady and a bit high pitched.

Tsunami jumped and looked around, when she spotted Naruto, the pup, Kain, and Koi she froze for several minutes.

Terrified brown eyes met calm cerulean blue for those several minutes before Naruto stated calmly, "The 'blood thirsty monsters' as you so kindly put it, aren't here to take over they are here to kill anyone and everyone directly connected to Gato and the fag himself before returning to their lords."

"And how would you know that?" asked the still scared woman, slowly moving towards Inari.

"I know because I have personally met each of the six lords and I know almost every member of each army by name due to knowing them since I was six," Naruto replied, still calm, even though the pup was now chewing and clawing at his arm and hand.

Tsunami looked doubtful as she watched the pup rip into the blond genin's arm.

Being used to him by now Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi took a couple steps away from the blond just in case he snapped.

A few more seconds of silence and Naruto finally lost his patience. Growling deeply the blond bared his teeth as he smacked the pups nose and paws. The pup got the message instantly and stopped trying to shred the blonde's arm.

Nodding, Naruto scratched the pup behind an ear.

It took a week for Tsunami and Inari to get used to Naruto's gaurds and two weeks for Tazuna to finish the bridge.

Gato's head was now on a pike in the middle of the village and every loyal hired help was never seen again.

The armies had come by to say 'see ya' to Naruto and the pup's mother asked Naruto to take care off him for fear of him running off again…the blond reluctantly agreed.

When the army of beasts had shown up to talk to Naruto everyone else in the house watched in fascination as the blond greeted all of them by name and was greeted by the creatures with a laugh, ruffled hair, soft nips on his hands, and a couple fallen angles even gave him decks of cards and bottles of sake.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke watched and remembered their first encounter with the six lords and shuddered but found it astounding at how comfortable Naruto was with those inhumane creatures.

Out of the army, twenty lycanthropes stayed to help with bridge construction, that's how the bridge got done so fast, instead of the month it was supposed to take.

The day after the bridge was finished the group of ninja and mythical creatures said their goodbyes to the people of wave.

As the wave residents watched the group leave Tazuna said, "we still need to name the bridge…any ideas."

"The great bridge of strength!"

"The great rainbow bridge!"

"The bridge of Wave!"

Random names were shouted out by villagers until Inari suggested, "The great bridge of mythic hope."

Tazuna nodded and declared from now on this bridge shall be known as The Bridge of Mythic Hope for if those creatures hadn't come we would still be at Gato's mercy."

The cheering caused the departing group to look over their shoulders back towards the other end of the bridge, all thinking, 'WTF?' but none wanted to go see what was going on.

A month after that day, the people of wave placed a statue in the very center of the bridge of team seven with scary detail:

Naruto stood in the middle, hands at his sides, jacket off and pieces of jewelry exposed, werewolf pup balanced on his shoulder howling.

Sasuke stood to the right, left shoulder forward, arms crossed, smug smirk, and a three-foot tall phoenix on his shoulder ready to take flight.

Sakura stood to the left, a rose in her left hand as she gripped her right arm, head held proudly.

Kakashi stood behind his team, arms spread in welcome, his eye in a smile as Kain stood to his right and Koi to his left.

The message at the base of the statue read: 'this team of ninja brought hope in the form of creature from ones dreams, they are the hero's of wave' and then listed the names of team seven.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

**And this is where I end this chapter.**

**Sorry for not updating in so long school has been a bitch.**

**I might post a few first chapters of a few of my other stories to see which one's people like but I need to get through the remainder of school first.**

**Next will cover the beginning of the chunin exams.**

**You know the drill, read and review.**


	7. Training and Chunin

**I am working on the preview chapters so hold your horses and call off Reok.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter for Mythical Lords.**

Chapter six: Training and Chunin

Two months after their trip to wave, team seven had been training for the upcoming chunin exams as Kakashi had decided to nominate them for it; muttering something about how all of them were going to scare the living shit out of the on lookers.

Naruto had returned the werewolf pup to its mother but the little brat ditched his mom and Reok's camp in order to make its way over to Kakashi's place, howling and yipping and causing all sorts of noise until it was let in before laying down to sleep.

The jounin had stared at the little fuzz ball for several minutes trying to think of something to do with the pup before going on a hunt to find Naruto or at least Sasuke, because then he could find the wayward blond.

Luckily he found them both at a training ground working on their swordsmanship with bokken... while on their respective phoenixes backs. Explaining the problem took only ten minutes and caused Naruto to slap has forehead and drag his hand down his face.

Huffing a sigh Naruto howled chillingly and waited only a few seconds as the mother werewolf came crashing through the forest up to them.

She introduced herself to Sasuke and Kakashi, "Hello my name is Preen, now where is my baby."

"He's currently sleeping on my couch after causing such a commotion that my neighbors were seconds away from calling for Anbu or something," the slightly panic struck jounin stated, as he started to lead the way to his house.

Naruto stayed on Rose as she flapped her wings and launched into the air with Ruto not far behind with Sasuke.

The two fire birds seemed to vanish into thin air with their riders as Preen and Kakashi watched.

"Where the hell are they going?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

"Probably to his house?" Preen stated unconcerned, with a wave of her clawed hand, as she continued to follow the jounin to his house to retrieve her pup.

After several times Naruto acted as a mediator as he formed a deal with Preen, Kakashi would take care of the pup, whose name was Thor, so Preen wouldn't have to worry about what he was getting into or losing him. As long as Kakashi took good care of Thor no problems, but if one serious injury was inflicted on her pup, Preen had permission to rip the jounin apart.

Kakashi wasn't really happy about the deal but had to deal with it as Thor was already waving to his departing mother.

Sasuke had began even more training with Naruto with the help of Tona, Brea, and Ani.

Sakura had to put her objectives in order and get her ass training seriously as Naruto had presented her with a Dragon hatchling and instructions for how to take care of said hatchling. The blond also got the pinket to speak with his dragon guard LavaRain for more information and also pushed her into wearing weights and leather arm guards and gloves for her hatchling.

The hatchling was emerald green with a pale under belly and piercing red eyes that shimmered like disrupted pools of water at all times, it was also female so Sakura named her little one Gem.

Right now the two boys of team seven were practicing phoenix-back fighting for today and keep up on their flying, while Sakura kept an eye on her hatchling as she worked out near LavaRain.

Kakashi observed his team from the branches of a tree with Thor snuggled into the crook of his arm sleeping as the copy ninja scratched behind an ear, while Kain and Koi 'sparred' nearby.

Ruck and Hem were playing in the surrounding trees as the two fallen angels and the two vampires lounged around playing poker.

The day was calm and comfortable, but the genin knew that in two days the chunin exams would begin and then all hell would break loose.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

Two days later team seven walked into the academy and climbed the stairs. The second floor was crowded with genin that were trying to get into a room labeled 301.

"Aren't we on the second floor," Naruto whispered to his teammates, who nodded and looked around the hallway.

Gem squawked from Sakura's shoulder, drawing the attention of everyone to team seven as they stood calmly by the stairs. With a gauntleted hand the pinket covered the hatchlings mouth and hummed deep in her throat, instantly the hatchling fell silent.

Together, the members of team seven walked past the staring crowd to the stairs leading up to the third floor without saying a word, but one of the chunin attacked while still in his genin disguise.

Sakura caught the kick and returned the favor by lashing out with her own kick straight to the poor bastards crotch then threw him back towards the other chunin.

All of the guys watching winced and instinctively covered their crotches until team seven was out of sight.

"Remind me to stay the hell away from her," a guy stated as every other male nodded and they all took steps away from their grinning female team mates.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

"Did you have to kick him in the balls? I mean either way he would have stopped attacking," Sasuke asked, looking at his pink haired teammate out of the corner of his eye.

"He tried to look down my shirt," Sakura stated bluntly, rubbing Gem's eye ridge.

The team members had changed clothes with in the month of returning to Konoha from Wave.

Naruto changed into a pair of jet black pants that had the kanji for all the armies down his left leg, his usual ninja style combat boots, a tight blood red muscle tee, and a black trench coat with the kanji for 'wild card' on the back in blood red over his red spiral from his orange jacket.

Sasuke had chosen to wear the same type of clothing as his blond teammate only his muscle tee was silver and the back of his trench coat and the kanji for 'high flyer' over the Uchiha clan symbol in silver along with his shoulder and arm guards.

Sakura now wore a pair of black caprees, a loose pink shirt, a black vest with the kanji for 'firecracker' in a dark pink over a yin-yang symbol, and metal plated shoulder pads for Gem, black shinobi sandals, and metal backed gauntlets.

All three members of team seven had done some serious strength training and working on their chalkra reserves in the month since wave and it showed, the guys had chiseled muscles and Sakura was more muscular but not overly so.

Team seven walked into the exam room and got mixed reactions from those that knew them while all those that didn't just glared momentarily before ignoring them altogether.

"Sakura is that you?" Ino asked hesitantly as the others wondered the same thing, "No one has really seen you or your teammates since we graduated."

Ino's eyes scanned over her friend then over the two guys with her, quickly realizing that the two guys were Sasuke and Naruto and pulling a Hinata and fainting.

The members of Team eight were curious about the changes in Team seven, mostly in the two that they knew most due to few knowing Naruto very well in the academy.

Hinata was practically drooling at the sight of Naruto.

Kiba was talking to Akamaru about the strange scents on all three members of team seven, though the scents primarily clung to Naruto.

Shino was conversing with his hive about the unnatural chalkra coming from team seven but his hive had no idea what could have caused it.

Shikamaru and Chouji really didn't care about team seven as neither really had very much contact with any of them.

An older ninja wearing a leaf headband walked over to them and stated, "you shouldn't draw much attention to yourself. There are ninja here that would kill you for looking at them wrong."

"Funny," Naruto growled out, his voice rough as if he was talking to Kain or Koi, "I'd do the same now fuck off snake boy."

Kabuto recoiled in shock at the voice that came from the blond boy, as did everyone else nearby except his team.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE FIND THEIR SEATS AND SIT DOWN!" bellowed Ibiki as he poofed into the room with other chunin behind him at the front of the room.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

**That is the end of chapter six I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review.**

**The next chapter I will work on soon.**


	8. The exams and the unleashed beast

**Alright, the only reason I'm updating this fast is so my brother doesn't yell at me if he gets into the story so enjoy.**

**Oh and FYI I like Ibiki I'm just feeling obnoxious and Naruto is going to harass everyone until it's out of my system.**

**Chapter seven: The exams and the unleashed Beast**

Naruto looked around the exam room, everyone was scattered around after Ibiki showed up, and he was seated in the dead center of everyone meaning he was focused on a hell of a lot more than everyone else.

"Hey scar face, when this exam is over I'm kicking your ass for being a dick," Naruto declared making the other genin look at him like he had a death wish except his teammates of course.

Ibiki frowned and he swore he heard inhuman laughter coming from somewhere but his attention was drawn back to Naruto when the blond stood and slapped his ass at his while saying, "Can't touch this you scared up ass wipe."

This caused several observers to snicker but they got silenced by Ibiki who declared, "One more word brat and I'll fail you right now."

"Meep," Naruto responded blankly with no fear, while the word itself caused many to deadpan.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at the blond and thought, 'What the fuck is wrong with this kid?'

"You said one more word how come you haven't fail me oh mighty proctor of the first exam," Naruto taunted while his teammates were beginning to snicker at his antics with a few chunin proctors.

Ibiki was getting really pissed off but glanced at the clock and bellowed, "Alright time for the tenth question-"

"Hey don't change the subject you coward, too scared to fail a lowly genin of your own village, how did you manage to become the head of the torture and interrogation unit you pussy," Naruto cut him off.

Sasuke was about to lose his brooder image as his laughter threatened to go out of control, Naruto liked to piss off those that were in authority so team seven got used to it.

Sakura had her head down and was shaking with mirth as she used a sound suppressor jutsu to hide her laughter, so everyone around her thought she was scared.

Ibiki had an eyebrow twitch now as several more genin began to laugh openly at the man.

"That's it fuck the tenth question everyone laughing now fails!" Ibiki roared followed by several shouted protests that were ignored and the laughing genin were thrown out with their teams leaving Teams 7,8,9 and 10 from Konoha, a couple of sound teams that had no sense of humor, a team from grass, a couple teams from mist, and a team from sand.

Before Ibiki could turn his rage on Naruto, who was now sitting innocently at his seat, Zabuza appeared in a swirl of mist and began laughing hysterically for some reason.

Some of the remaining genin raised an eyebrow as the ex-missing ninja walked over to Naruto and raised a hand.

Naruto grinned and put his own hand up to receive the high five from the older ninja.

Turning on Ibiki Zabuza between laughter he stated, "Dude you got told by a twelve year old."

Ibiki was now so pissed off he had steam coming out of his ears but he said nothing as he teleported out of the room before he strangled the blond, who was grinning like the fox that got the village.

"Wait we never got the tenth question," Temari stated looking at the still laughing Zabuza while the remaining mist genin were glaring at the 'traitor'.

Zabuza waved off the question and stated, "Everyone still here after seeing Ibiki that pissed off deserves to advance, meet at training ground 44 in two hours."

With that the still amused Zabuza transported away, as the genin teams left one by one until only team seven remained.

Once the door closed both of Naruto's teammates lost their Iron grip and fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably surprising the few remaining proctors that the 'Last Uchiha' was laughing that hard or at all, they heard he was a tight ass.

'Wow, Uzumaki can get the Uchiha laughing it's a miracle,' thought the older ninja in wonder before leaving to tell their friends.

Sasuke stood after several minutes of laughing and asked, "What made you target Ibiki of all the people in the room?"

Naruto shrugged and stated, "He was the biggest tight ass here, I figured I'd try to get a raise out of him."

Sakura regained control just then and muttered, "You got a raise out of him alright now he's going to get you back for embarrassing him."

Naruto shrugged again and lead his team out the window towards training ground 44, lovingly named the forest of death by most of the village but to a select few it was a nice play ground them included after being dragged there by Reok after their return from Wave.

In the shadows the mythical guards were laughing so hard they figured someone heard them as they followed team 7, even Rose and Ruto were laughing in their own way as they flew over their human partner.

Two hours later the genin were gathered outside the fence of training ground 44 waiting for Zabuza to appear but to their surprise Anko showed up instead.

"Okay Zabuza kind of got the shit beat out of him because he taunted Ibiki so I'm his replacement for proctoring the second part of the exam," Anko stated shaking her head in shame at the metal image.

The genin deadpanned at the thought while team 7 began snickering as Anko began to explain the second exam.

"Hey pay attention, you weak genin," Anko screamed at the laughing team as the other teams near them stepped away quickly.

Naruto grinned and his teammates thought, 'He's going to do it again.'

"Make me you beautiful piece of ass," Naruto taunted grin still in place.

The blond didn't even twitch when the kunai cut his cheek and Anko appeared behind him and hissed, "You better watch yourself, smart asses like you die first in this part of the exam."

Naruto moved his head around to whisper into the kunouichi's ear, what shocked everyone watching (Sarutobi is watching with his orb thing with the other jounin and the thoroughly beat up Zabuza) was that the longer Naruto whispered the brighter red Anko's face turned.

Anko quickly moved away from Naruto and began hurriedly handing out forms, explaining what they were for faster than she was moving before vanishing completely.

"Dude what the hell did you say to her?" Sasuke asked his blond teammate while still staring at the spot that Anko had been last.

"The truth," Naruto commented ignoring the laughter he could hear coming from his guards and Ruto.

The other two members of team 7 raised an eyebrow as a new jounin appeared with a huff of annoyance at having to be there at all.

"Alright Anko refused to come back for 'unknown' reason's so I am her step in, once you're done signing the forms come to this booth with your team to receive your scrolls," the new jounin explained, though at the term 'unknown reasons' everyone turned to look at the seemingly innocent members of team seven, who were whistling.

The teams went up to receive their scrolls one by one until only team seven remained, when they went to the booth the chunin sitting there asked in unison, "What the hell did you whisper to Anko?"

The jounin was also curious but didn't want to be on the receiving end of Uzumaki, he seemed worse than usual right now for some reason.

Naruto smirked with his team as he responded, "I'm not going to feel and tell."

The members of team seven left the three higher ranked ninjas with their jaws becoming great friends with the ground.

"Did you…" Sakura asked dangerously.

"Of course not, I would have lost my hand, but they don't know that," Naruto whispered to his team who began grinning evilly.

The genin were then sent to their assigned gates to wait for the signal to begin, which came after everyone was ready.

The gates burst open and the members of team seven jumped into the air, to the confusion of the chunin at their gate.

However, when two phoenixes swooped down to pick up their passengers the wide eyed chunin walked jerkily towards Hokage Tower to turn in his retirement papers, he was only 25.

Sakura gripped Naruto's waist with hands made of iron as Gem clutched her shoulder pad and Sasuke flew on Ruto just behind them.

"So where we going?" Sasuke bellowed to be heard over the wind.

Rose pulled into a hover on Naruto's order to allow the team to speak, causing Ruto to do the same.

"I figured that we could target the frozen genin teams until we find the scroll we need," Naruto explained while jerking his head to one side, "What do you guys think?"

"Sounds good to me," Sakura stated casually looking in the direction of the concealed genin team that was frozen in shock at the sight of two mythical creatures.

Suddenly Ruto flapped harder to avoid a strong gust of wind while Rose let it hit her; it did nothing to the experienced fire bird.

Rose shrieked in anger at the would be attackers and snatched on up with her talons, shaking the poor bastard upside down until he was unconscious, and then dropping him back to the ground.

The members of team seven jumped down from their flying mounts in order to attack the remaining genin from the grass team.

Naruto waved to Rose, who shooed Ruto away in order to leave them to do the exam themselves.

Once the fire birds were gone the third grass 'genin' stepped out of a nearby tree and looked at them with snake like yellow eyes.

"Hello hebi, can we help you with something other than that pedophile thing you have going seriously dude take a fellow guys advice, drop the purple clothing everyone thinks you're gay, and I don't mean happy in the straight sense," Naruto stated consolingly, which made Orochimaru irritated.

"You talk tough for a genin that should be petrified," Orochimaru hissed dangerously.

"Please we all know six girls that produce more KI than you do on a daily basis," Sasuke shrugging off what the Snake Sannin called killing intent.

Sakura simply snorted and began petting Gem, who was chortling at the man audibly.

Orochimaru was grinding his teeth while wondering, 'How are these three genin getting under my skin so much?'

"Whatever, Sasuke come with me, I can give you more power than this worthless village," Orochimaru offered trying to coax the Uchiha to his side without wasting his energy.

Sasuke snorted and responded, "This village my not offer much but Naruto has a couple 'friends' that can offer plenty and one of them would kick my ass if I went with you so the answer is no."

"Who is it that threatens you to stay? I will take care of them then you can come with me away from this village," Orochimaru promised only for the three teens to exchange a look than bust up laughing so hard they had to lean on each other to stay up right.

"Tona would kick your ass dude," Naruto exclaimed through his mirth.

Orochimaru frowned then attacked without warning, by throwing kunai at the trio.

The three jump straight up instead of apart like Orochimaru would have thought that they would but continued his assault anyway.

The genin led Orochimaru through the area on a wild nin hunt all the while throwing taunts over their shoulders like, "The fourth Hokage runs faster than you are in his grave!"

Orochimaru tried several times to out run the three but wondered why they seemed to run faster than him no matter how fast he ran.

In the clearing the whole thing started three amused genin sat watching Orochimaru run in little circles while Sakura whispered, "Crazy nightmare jutsu success."

"Where did you get the idea for that again?" Sasuke asked watching the 'legendary' Sannin look like he was chasing a nonexistent tail while Naruto sat between them with a video camera grinning.

"A nightmare Ino was telling me about a few weeks ago," Sakura answered casually.

Orochimaru stopped running after a minute or two and looked around before yelling, "RELEASE!"

Sakura starting giggling at the man's attempts to get rid of the genjutsu with no results before Naruto nudged them both and got to his feet.

Team seven ran off into the forest with the snake's scroll leaving what they thought was Orochimaru to continuously screaming 'release' with no reaction.

The mud clone dispelled itself due to its chakra running out, giving the memories to the real thing, who smacked his stolen forehead and dragged it down his face in exasperation while wondering, 'What the fuck what that?' before chasing after the team of escaped genin.

Naruto was in the middle of a casual flip as his team traveled towards the tower when a second gust of wind sent him flying.

'Fuck,' thought the remaining genin as they looked at the returned snake sannin with deadpanned expressions.

"We don't have time to deal with, now go away," Sasuke exclaimed while making a shooing motion with his hands.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow as the genin turned as if to follow their teammate's flight but stopped to dodge a summoned snake.

Sighing in aggravation the two turn to face the sannin with bored expressions in place, having learned that a pissed enemy was a stupid one.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

With Naruto he landed and rolled across the ground until he ran into a tree, giving him an upside-down view of the snake that wanted to eat him.

Sighing Naruto rolled out of the way and stabbed the snake through the head with his katana, before quickly skinning the poor thing and storing the skin and the meat into a scroll.

'Waste not want not that's what Reok always says, alone with anything is food if it used to move,' Naruto thought, tapping the scroll to his chin before shrugging and running in the direction his team was, but jumped up onto Rose's back to travel faster.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

With the rest of team seven, they were avoiding most of the attacks thrown at them by Orochimaru but weren't getting the chance to do any of the attacking. Sasuke had avoided two 'love bites' from the man.

Naruto, as per his style, surprised his enemy by dropping down from the sky, his katana unsheathed and barely missing the somewhat surprised sannin.

Using his tongue Orochimaru grabbed the blond before he could recover from the drop and stated, "You won't be half the ninja with your tenant no longer able to do anything."

Naruto's eyes widened in fear, not for having Kyuubi sealed, that can be undone, he was afraid because he was remembering something Brea had told him.

_Flashback_

_Brea sat next to a slightly younger Naruto overlooking the dragon camp, which was inside a mountain with the only entrance being the opening above in the top of the rather large mountain._

"_Naruto," Brea started making sure the blond was paying attention before continuing, "Without the fox you would be like any other human and the traits picked up from me, Tona, and Reok would become permanent not just temporary things, do you understand me?"_

_Naruto nodded and responded, "Yeah I get you, if anything happens to the fur ball I'm boned right."_

_Brea shook her head and grumbled curses towards Tona, Vam, and Reok, but nodding at the blonde's summary._

_Flashback end_

Naruto tried to move out of the way but Orochimaru still hit the seal on his stomach and all hell broke loose as a combined version of the power Reok, Tona, and Brea surrounded him much to the observers horror/interest.

HOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWLHOWL

**What do you think will happen now that Kyuubi can no longer suppress all the mythical stuff in his body?**

**Review and see if your guess is right.**


	9. The Beasts Unleashed

*Sorry for not updating in forever, I kept getting distracted by other things. Anyway, here's the next chapter, if you notice the differences its because I'm typing it in notepad instead of Word.*

Chapter eight: The beast unleashed

Recap: Naruto tried to move out of the way but Orochimaru still hit the seal on his stomach and all hell broke loose as a combinated version of the power of Reok, Tona, and BRea surrounded him much to the observers horror/interest.

-Let the new chapter begin!-

Naruto voiced a scream of untold pain as the power from three of the six lords fought over which creature he would become, the power struggle nearly tearing the blond apart in the process. The jewelry from all six lords on Naruto began to glow brightly even as Sasuke and Sakura took cover behind a tree while Ruto took off flying to get at least Tona for help at Rose's order.

Skin began to split from the presure while Orochimaru watched with curiousity from only few feet away. With his body trying to with stand the overwhelming drive to transform into one of the three Naruto screamed, "NEITHER!!"

At the blondes scream the power around him seemed to be taken aback before shrugging and beginning to work together to transform the boy into something completely new.

Naruto's human form couldn't remain any longer and burst, letting the beast the blond had free. The beast stood twice as tall as the boy used to at nearly nine feet with the basic shape as a lycanthrope, broad chest, animalistic head that seemed to lean more towards a fox unsurprisingly, and the hind legs of an animal plus the clawed and furred arms. However instead of the chest being covered in fur Naruto was covered with crimson flames with flecks of gold and orange as well as flames decorating his wrists and hind paws.

Wings made of fire sprung from the newly freed beast, two pairs made of flames but framed in what could only be a dragon's wing format, scaled fingers sperated the burning flames into four sections while the upper edge pointed outwards from where they sprouted from Naruto's back. A dragon like tail thudded against the burning bark of the branch Naruto had been held over, the tail being over ten feet long and tipped with a series of spikes pointing outwards from a club in three rows with four spikes sticking out the end.

"Oh fuck, that snake pedophile is so dead, if Naruto doesn't kill him I give you three guesses on who will and the first two don't count," Sasuke stated sarcastically before noticing the looked Sakura was giving him, "What? It's true and you know it."

Shaking her head the pinkette simply looked back at their third teammate and muttered, "You've been hanging around Naruto too much, you're starting to sound like him."

Blinking several times, Sasuke thought about that but shrugged and also went back to watching as the beast that was their friend began to stretch out new muscles before fixing its attention on the snake sannin.

Growling, Naruto bared dagger-like teeth at the sannin before lunging, moving faster than the large form should've allowed. Orochimaru underestimated this creatures speed and paid for it with five buring claws slashing through his chest, barely missing the vitals.

Naruto threw his head back and voiced a sound that was a strange combination of Kyuubi's roar, a dragon bellow, and a pheonix song before attacking once again just as three figures appeared higher up in the trees, all were watching the flaming beast with interest.

Reok, Tona, and Brea let their eyes follow Orochimaru as he was used as a pinball for a very pissed, newly transformed Naruto.

"That's new," Reok stated bluntly looking at what Naruto had turned into with interest.

"Should we go save that snake pedophile?" Brea inquired, half heartedly.

The other two lords gave the dragon lord a weird look that asked if she was insane at the same time and she raised her hands in surrender with a shrug so all three went back to watching their mutual student maul the life out of the slimy sannin.

Sasuke looked around when he felt the energy of three of the lords before looking up at where they were watching Naruto and yelling, "Aren't you going to stop him!!"

The deadpan looks the Uchiha boy got made him sweat drop but Sakura chimed in, "What if he goes on a rampage?"

Sighing, the lords looked at each other, each extending a hand in a fist in a game of Rock-Paper-Siccors. With several grumbled curses Reok hopped down to stop Naruto...she lost.

"Oi, Naruto chill for a moment," Reok called walking casually up next to the beast.

Naruto shook off his rage even as he held Orochimaru by the throat, bleeding and close enough to death to wave at the Shinigami. With the blond paying attention to her, Reok pointed upwards at the other two and Naruto hurled the snake sannin up at them before paying attention to the lord in front of him again.

"Alright, take a deep breath and relax, there is no longer a need to be angry," Reok instructed calmly with Naruto doing as he was told, even as she for no apparent reason removed her cloak and held it up in front of herself between them.

Slowly Naruto reverted back into his human form as he calmed his rage but the observers quickly realized why Reok had blocked her view of Naruto, he was nude.

Blushing at his state of undress Naruto snatched Reok's cloak from her hands and wrapped in around himself dispite her protests.

Huffing, Reok pointed out, "Since you insist on wearing my cloak none of the beasts in this area will come anywhere near you. By the way is this important for something, some weak humans tried to attack us on the way here and they had this with them."

Reok held up a earth scroll and the members of team seven slapped their hands to their foreheads and dragged their hands down their face.

"It's for the exam we're taking part in," Sasuke deadpanned and Reok laughed but tossed the scroll over since she had no need for it.

"Hmm, I wonder if we should have entered a team in this, I think it would have been fun," Reok muttered and everyone conscious enough to hear her sweat dropped at the random comment but didn't respond, "Anyway, if you transform again I'll instruct Kain and Koi to treat you like a new lycan in order for them to show themselves to help you turn back. You're transformation appears to lean towards that of my army so that should take care of that until we can train you on transforming at will. Until then try to steer clear of anything that could even remotely piss you off or you might go into a rage."

"However you seem to lean towards the pheonix when it comes to body type so when transformed keep clear of high powered water techniques until we figure out what element your dragon parts lean towards," Brea commented off hand.

"Wait wouldn't he be fire," Sasuke pointed out.

The lords shrugged and stated in unison, "That's a toss up."

'Great,' the three genin drawled in their minds with a growing sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"Dragons can look like one element but be something completely different, trust me on this," Tona stated with a shudder and Naruto grinned in understanding but said nothing about it as the blond accepted the scroll from Reok and the three headed off.

Reok turned towards the shadow behind her and growled deep in her throat, summoning three werepanthers from the darkness, "Sendo Brothers, follow them and elimanate anyone that smells of snakes that gets anywhere near them except that purple haired jounin. Also tell Kain and Kio they have my permission to show themselves but the others are to remain hidden unless something dire comes up."

The three brothers nod at the same time with a chant of 'hai' before vanishing once again into the shadows to do as they were told while the other two lords walked up to stand on either side of the beast lord looking after Team Seven.

"Was that wise? You know what could happen if the humans of the village know what's lurking around the protective walls of their home," Tona muttered questioningly.

Reok narrowed her eyes and stated, "I think its about time Konoha knows that Naruto is the only thing standing between them and mass slaughter. You two go back to the armies and tell them what's going on. I'm going to go say hi to the old man."

Sighing with resignation the pheonix and dragon lord left as Reok turned her attention towards where Orochimaru was trying to gather what strength he had left in order to escape. Walking over Reok lifted a booted foot and brought it down hard enough to sever the snakes spine before crouching down and snarling, "You aren't going anywhere asshole. You're mine now."

Lashing out Reok inflicted claw wounds across the sannin's shoulder blades and stood, grabbing the back of the now unconscious sannins neck and turning to head towards the middle toward but stopped to looked over her shoulder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Anko demanded, apparently she had gotten over her embarressment from whatever Naruto had whispered into her ear.

"A friend of that blond brat," Reok growled out before jumping towards the tower not caring if the jounin saw Orochimaru, which she did.

Following the armor wearing woman closely Anko trailed behind somewhat as she looked over her former sensie, taking notice of all of his wounds caused from claws or fangs as well as burns.

Reok ignored the woman following her and bound through the trees with casual ease, heading steadily upwards until she finally just launched off one of the branches at one of the highest points, practically flying towards the tower and causing Anko to pick up speed in order to keep her within view.

The two women and the nearly dead sannin entered the central tower and waited until someone noticed the inhuman energy coming off Reok and the chakra of the snake sannin.

Several squads of ANBU shunshined around the trio with the Hokage, who went sheet white when he took in WHO was standing there with a wary Anko and a beaten sannin.

"Ah Reok what a surprise, has something happened that would cause you to show yourself?" Sarutobi asked after clearing his throat and trying to hide his unease about this person from the other shinobi.

"Nothing you need to worry about old man, though you can count Orochimaru as dead and give the money to Naruto," Reok stated bluntly tossing the sannin to rest at the old man's feet with a curious look on her face as she watched the corpse.

Sarutobi waved the ANBU off and also watched the body as the skin began to ripple and pulse with feral energy before it split and revealed a humanoid cobra looking creature. 'Orochimaru' looked around with a hiss and tensed as if to attack but Reok's power flared, slamming the snake man into the ground to writh and thrash in pain.

"YOU WILL OBEY," Reok snarled, "YOU ARE NO LONGER HUMAN YOU ARE MINE TO DEAL WITH."

"What did you do to him?" Anko asked, semi sickened by what she was seeing but leaning towards justifyed internally.

"This is my power and my curse," Reok answered cryptically before turning to look at the tower door and saying, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Laughing nervously the rain nin team made as if to back away slowly but Reok laughed and walked farther into the tower to find something to eat, whether it was alive or not she didn't care.

The beast lord was bored out of her mind by the time the second part of the exam ended that she resorted to playing Shogi or Go with Shikamaru, who was beginning to get the feeling that this woman wasn't what she seemed but found it too troublesome to call her on...the snake thing that followed her around like a loyal but pissed puppy didn't help.

Reok stood on the balcony watching Sarutobi explain the reasoning behind the Chunin exams, enjoying the expressions on the faces of team seven when they saw her and what used to be Orochimaru of the sannin standing slightly behind her.

"Joining us today is a general of a very powerfull army, impress her and you might get an offer to join," Sarutobi stated, ignoring the feeling of dread that fell on him from behind as he continued until a sickly looking Jounin showed up and said their would need to be a prelimanary round to decide who would continue on to the third part of the exam.

Snorting Reok said nothing while everyone wandered up the stairs of either balconey, leaving Sasuke and some random nin below to fight. Naruto walked up next to Reok and demanded in a low tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I think its time Konoha realized that they aren't even close to the top of the food chain, don't you?" Reok retorted and Naruto blanched at the thought but said nothing farther as the match began.

Sasuke kicked the nin's ass without trying once he figured out that the bastard's right hand could steal his chakra, lets just say he won't be using that hand for anything ever again since the Uchiha deep fried it until is was a husk.

Reok glanced to the side when the members of team seven walked up beside her but returned her attention to the match with Shino and the Sound genin with metal tunnels in his arms.

"Why have you shown yourself? I thought you guys didn't want to draw attention to yourselves," Sakura mumbled as Kakashi pulled out his little orange book.

"It's been decided that Konoha is in over its head. Something is up and whatever's going on is way above what this jackass was doing," Reok growled out before jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the pissed snake-man.

Naruto blanched and asked, "Did I do that to him?"

"No, your a mix of three different creatures so you can't turn anyone else. I did that to him to avoid any mishaps in the future with him surviving. He's more like a coakroach that a snake," Reok growled before once again paying attention to the matches in time to see Kankuro defeat a sound nin with rubber joints, "Brutally effective, I like him."

"No," Naruto growled to the tone in the beast lords voice.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything, it would be more a pain in the ass than I would be able to keep my temper in check for," Reok murmered as the next two contestants hopped into the arena, Sakura and Ino.

Naruto shuddered, he had seen her irratated before and it made his transformation look weak and pathetic so he didn't want to ever see Reok, or any of the lords, pushed to the point were they would show their true forms. It was something he had learned within his first month after meeting them, all of them were once human but they had been changed into what they were today.

Sakura took Ino's punchs and brushed them off as nothing, like a child trying to hurt a dragon's scales, before Gem took matters into her own claws and lashed out. Small but diamond hard claws stopped just short of the blonde's throat as the dragon hatchling revealed herself and curled around Sakura's neck.

Reok chuckled at the look on the blonde's face, apparently she must have thought the hatchling was merely a prop or decoration.

Sakura was called the winner since Ino was in a bit of a dangerous position...even if it was a bit bizarre even by Konoha's standards(Gia, Lee, Anko, Orochimaru; need I continue?)

Next to fight was the chick from Sand and the local weapon mistress, the fight was rather onesided in Reok's opinion but she said nothing even as one of the Sendo brothers whispered in her ear without showing himself.

Reok snapped her fingers when she saw the wind user position herself so that Tenten would land on her raised fan and 'Orochimaru' vanished from sight briefly, reappearing on the fan and catching the bun haired girl before vanishing again and setting her down by his new master.

Kneeling down Reok looked at her without touching her than stated, "She's unconscious, call it."

Clearing his throat the proctor proclaimed Temari the winner even as team nine came over to reclaim their teammate.

"YOUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH BURNS-" Gai started only to feel Reok's KI focus on him like the eyes of one of the beasts from the forest of death...times about a thousand.

"Shut up, take your student and go as far away from me as this room allows," Reok snarled and Lee snatched up Tenten and retreated with Neji, who tried not to show that he was just as effected.

Naruto however stopped Gai and whispered, "Reok hates loud noises, they tend to piss her off very quickly."

Gai blinked and wondered how Naruto knew but retreated to be with his students without asking about it since he could still feel a lingering pressure on him from the beast lord.

"That boy could probably beat out Curro with how lazy he is," Reok muttered and Naruto snickered as he thought about the only weresloth...ever.

"I don't know Curro doesn't do anything unless you force him to, he doesn't even eat unless Mou threatens his limbs," Naruto muttered back and Reok smirked at that, Mou was a weretiger who had her maturnal instinct on overdrive so she treated everyone as her family and tried to keep them healthy...ironically she was also the lead medic for Reok's army.

Both snickered at the thought of putting Shikamaru in the same room as Curro and seeing who moved first.

Kakashi tuned out the laughter from his blond student and the beast lord in favor of watching the screen and noticing it was Naruto against Kiba.

Kiba wasn't stupid, Akamaru had been staring fearfully at Reok since they walked into the room for the simple reason that she was giving off the feel of an alpha, not just an alpha but THE alpha to all animals. Her scent lingered on Naruto like that of the scents of the other creatures the blond hung out with but Kiba also didn't have balls to forfeit without trying.

"Let's go Akamaru," Kiba muttered to his compainion.

Naruto hopped into the ring while Kiba walked down the stairs so the blond looked up at Reok and asked, "Hey since you're here can I use Ruckus and Mayhem against him?"

"I don't see why you'd need to but I see no reason why you couldn't, if Roni gets pissy I'll take the blame," Reok stated, scratching her jaw than shrugging.

Grinned from ear to ear Naruto channeled chakra to his vocals and called out in the language of the rodents, consisting of chattering and clicking in various tones and lengths.

The two wolf sized raccoons dropped into view on either side of the blond and the audiance froze and tried to figure out where they had come from but Kiba kept walking until he was standing in the ready position across from Naruto.

"Alright boys, keep the puppy busy but don't hurt him too bad, I'm going to show everyone here something I learned from year number five," Naruto stated and up on the balconies Reok raised an eyebrow.

'So, something he learned from the vampires...oh, it must be that one jutsu Vam taught him herself this is going to get good,' Reok thought with a feral grin the made the jounin nervous before her beastly gaze shifted to the old man hokage standing a ways away, "Hey old man how about a wager..."

Naruto and Kiba attacked each other head on with their companions but Akamaru couldn't defend against two raccoons several times his size, the puppy did put up a good fight before he was pinned down though.

Kiba tried to save his companion but Naruto appeared in the way with a burst of speed.

"Oh don't you want to see something interesting," Naruto taunted, lifting a hand to his mouth, where he slashed the pad of his pointer finger, "This is something that should keep you busy."

Naruto burst foward faster than Kiba could followed and reappeared behind the dog boy as circles of blood appeared around Kiba's neck, torso, arms, and legs.

"So you wrote on me with blood so what," Kiba taunted back, turning to face his opponent.

Grinning, Naruto made a strange handseal and muttered, "Blood binding no Jutsu."

The blood on Kiba glowed slighty before tightening like charka absorbing rope, cutting off the dog boys air while at the same time pinning his arms and legs together as the blood acted like magnets to itself.

Kiba fell to the floor gasping for breath so the proctor called the match so Naruto snapped his fingers with a bit of a flourish and the blood bindings vanished into red dust at the same time that Ruckus and Mayhem released Akamaru and vanished without a trace, like a bad dream.

Naruto walked over and offered a hand to Kiba, who looked up at him with one eye as he rubbed his throat causiously but in the end the dog boy accepted the offered hand and got pulled to his feet just as the little white puppy ran over.

Picking up he companion Kiba returned to his team as Naruto jumped up to rejoin his own in time to see Reok put a hand out to a stunned Sarutobi and beckon for something. The old man pulled out a handfull of bills and slapped them into clawed hand with a grumble about 'being too old for this shit.'

"Oh come on Sarutobi, even you should know to never expect Naruto to follow the logical line of thought," Reok pointed out as she counted her winnings absently.

Sarutobi was still grumbling when the next two contestants were called down to fight, it was Neji and Hinata.

Reok's eyes narrow when the match started with Neji belittling his cousin while at the same time keeping an eye on Naruto since his hands were making the railing groan in protest, his knuckles white at the effort he was putting into restraining himself.

Naruto finally lost the grip he had on his temper when Neji went for a killing blow, the blond partly transformed as he went for the male Hyuuga's throat with his burning claws, stopping short only because of Reok intervening, taking the strike ment for Hinata on her armored stomach while holding Naruto's wrist just centimeters from the pale eyed boy's throat.

Neji froze, as did everyone watching, even the jounin that stopped mid motion to intervene froze at the partly transformed blond. Naruto sported the flaming claws of his beast but retained his human form except that his wings had burst into view, shredding his shirt and extending back to be on either side of Hinata, who was staring at her crushes back with shocked awe.

"Naruto restrain yourself before I do it for you," Reok ordered in a low growl without taking her eyes off Neji, who had yet to move, "You got lucky brat if you wouold have landed that hit you wouldn't even be a smudge of you left big enough to fit inside a match box. You won now get lost."

Neji scoff at the threat and walked away from the beast lord calmly as if he was invincible while Reok turned her gaze over her shoulder where Naruto was leaning his forhead against the armor on her back taking deep breaths in an attempt to leash himself...until he heard the thud of Hinata hitting the concrete.

Whirling around, Naruto knelt to check on the girl and couldn't stop the lone tear from rolling down his face to drip into Hinata's slightly parted lips.

Reok knelt next to the blond and whispered so only he could hear, "What is the one thing Tona prides her kind for above all else?"

Naruto blinked in confusion at the sudden question before racking his brain before it clicked and he laid Hinata down on the cold concrete before going into a long string on handseals none of the shinobi recognized.

When his hands began to glow with a pale red color, Naruto laid them on Hinata's stomach and chest, just below her throat and closed his eyes. Sweat began to roll down Naruto's face as he focused on the jutsu taught to him on a whim by one of the pheonix's during his training.

"Be healed under the gentle care of the roaring flames," Naruto whispered and the red glow began to spread out from his hands to cover the girl completely, but it didn't hide her from view.

A minute later Naruto flopped limply to the side and Reok chuckled as seh picked up both teens before jumping back up to her viewing spot, ignoring the protests of the medic nin that had just shown up.

"Shut up, she's fine now so there's no use in looking her over. If it makes you feel better run a dignostic on her," Reok growled the the medic that followed her to the balcony.

Looking at the beast lord with disbelief the medic knelt down as the next match started up, the creepy mini me of Gai and the crazy looking red head from Sand.

The medic was in shock, Hinata was in such good health it seemed like she had never been injured in her life but he ran a check on Naruto and blanched at the hell his body had been through.

Before the poor man could comment on Naruto's condition Reok grabbed him by the back of the neck and hurled him towards the doors with a growl of annoyance as she stated, "I hate nosey people that want to know everything there is in the world."

The snake-man winced at the comment since he still wanted to know all the jutsu in the world but Reok ignored him in favor of watching Lee open the innner gates before beating the hell out of the sand kid.

Reok watched nuetrally until Garra went to crush the bowl haired boy, than she brought her power over beasts down on him HARD. The force froze the red head and his sand instantly as Shukaku whimpered and began to tremble, mumbling about how the master of beasts wasn't happy.

Teal eyes looked up at Reok with bloodlust and Reok increased the pressure on him until he dropped to his knees trembling like a man in a blizzard without any clothes on.

"Winner, Garra of Sand," the proctor called and Reok let up slightly in order to allow Garra to retract his sand hurridly and return to the stands leaving Lee very confused about what just happened with the red head while the jounin and above stared with wide eyes at the beast lord.

"Keep staring at me and join him," Reok snarled with a jerk of her head towards the snake-man behind her, eyes were averted instantly.

Chouji got defeated by the sound genin rather quickly though Reok was curious about the strange techniqe he used to turn himself into a human boulder.

Those moving on to the final exam drew numbers to find out the order they would be fighting in.

"4," Naruto stated holding up his number, he had been smacked upside the back of his head by Reok to wake him up.

"6," Shino said in a monotone.

"3," Garra wrasped, eyeing Reok warily like a rabbit would a fox or a raccon would a wolf.

"2," Neji stated holding out his number.

"8," Shikamaru said with a lazy yawn, one hand in his pocket while the other held out the little piece of paper.

"1," Sasuke stated, holding up the number he had drawn.

"10," Sakura informed the jounin writing it down.

"5," Kankuro stated casually.

"7," Temari said curious as to what the point of this was.

"9," Dosu grumbled.

After writing everything down the jounin held up a sheet of paper that showed the match ups.

Sasuke vs. Neji Garra vs. Naruto Kankuro vs. Shino Temari vs. Shikamaru Sakura vs. Dosu

"Alright the matches have been decided. You all have a month to prepare before the final exam takes place, until then enjoy your stay in Konoha," Sarutobi declared and the contestants nodded and walked off to do their own thing.

Reok scooped up the Hyuuga heiress before suddenly reappearing behind Naruto and grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and growling, "I little bird told me that you got hit by a low level chunin on that misson to wave a couple months ago."

Naruto whimpered and pleaded, "Not boot camp please, I learned my leason I've been training my ass off since we've gotten back."

"You shouldn't have slacked off in the first place," Reok retorted, her eyes narrowing before she vanished completely with both Hinata and Naruto with 'Orochimaru' following her.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarutobi stared at the place where Reok had just been and shared a collective thought, 'Naruto is so boned.'

Just then Tona popped up, grabbed Sasuke and vanished before anyone that hadn't already met her knew she was there while Brea did the same to Sakura.

"Why do I get the feeling the those three are going to go through hell just trying to survive the next month," Sarutobi muttered and Kakashi looked straight at the old man with a blank look, "What?"

"Sir, they aren't going to go through hell, they're going to get dragged down to the lowest level and be forced to claw their way back out," Kakashi corrected and both men shared a grimance before praying that the genin of team seven returned alive at the end of the month and mentally whole.

And there it is, sorry for not updating in forever.

READ AND REVIEW

WHAT DO YOU THINK THE FINAL EXAMS WILL TURN OUT LIKE WITH OROCHIMARU NOW PART OF ONE OF THE MYTHICAL ARMIES!!

ATAY TUNED UNTIL NEXT TIME IN NARUTO AND THE MYTHICAL LORDS!!!

god I feel like a radio announcer... 


	10. Training

And welcome back to Naruto and the Mythical Lords!

For those of you that reviewed, thank you, you got my to type this earlier than I thought I would.

Now onto the story.

Orochimaru's near death experiance:

The mostly dead sannin waved at where he could see the shinigami and Kami watching him with sympathy in their eyes.

As the sannin got dragged back to the living world to his transformed body, Shinigami looked at his brother and stated, "I'm the god of death and even I still think that bastard would of gotten off easier if he was allowed to go to hell."

Kami nodded sagely and stated, "I have to agree and by this time next week I bet you five souls that he's gonna figure that same thing out."

Shinigami snorted and retorted, "That dumbass won't find that out until a month or so has passed at least."

The pair shake on the bet and watch the weresnake trail along behind Reok.

One week later:

"I WANT TO GO TO HELL. PLEASE SOMEONE KILL ME!" the snake man wailed and up in heaven Shingami started cursing violently as he handed over five souls, one of which was the fourth hokage and another was his wife.

Kami grinned at his brother and the death god pointed at the god of heaven and growled, "Not a word you all seeing bastard, not a damn word."

Kami just continued to grin as he sent the souls to their new home.

Chapter nine: Training

-------

Reok appeared in her base camp with Hinata in one arm and Naruto still gripped by the scruff of his neck with the hebi behind her.

Baring her teeth slightly, Reok whistled shrilly to get the attention of every lycanthrope in her army and bellowed out, "Alright I'm calling Naruto on slacking off with his training and you all know what that means!"

"BOOT CAMP!!!" the army thundered in unison, turning not so friendly grins on the blond before their attention went back to their general.

"That's right, also, everyone this werecobra used to be Orochimaru, now I want you all to keep an eye on him to keep him from doing something that reveales we're here," Reok called out and listened to the collective 'hai' before Roaring out, "Now let the Boot Camp...BEGIN!!"

Naruto struggled to free himself from Reok's grip but failed miserably as he was carried away by a group of lycans towards their training grounds.

"NOOOOOO! I WANT TO LIVE!!!" Naruto screamed trying to get free so he could run like hell but then gave on of the werebears a cold look and demanding, "You're all just pissed because no one can beat me at poker."

The lycans just grinned and began mercilessly drilling him in basics after strapping on weights to his ankles, wrists, and waist all of which were about a ton in wieght.

Reok watched in amusement as she walked over and set Hinata down in her throne since it was the closest place to put her, than walking into a nearby hut to grab a replacement cloth for the one Naruto snatched from her in the forest of death.

"Now it's time for things to get interesting," the beast lord rumbled with her eyes narrowed, making even the hebi behind her shudder at the look on her face.

----------

Tona appeared in the lava field that was her base camp and tossed Sasuke over to where Ruto was perched and saying, "You may be the one that revealed that Naruto was slacking but that doesn't mean you're going to get off easily either."

"Hey we had a deal, I told you if Naruto was training like he was supposed to and you didn't put me through intense training," Sasuke protested, inching backwards until his back was pressed against his phoenix partners legs while the young fire bird lowered his head to touch the boy's shoulder with the tip of his beak.

The phoenix master gained a thoughtfull look before she shrugged and stated, "Who ever you made that deal with didn't inform me about it."

---------

Elsewhere with Ania and Vam

Both lords sneezed and looked around briefly before looking at each other and saying in unison, "Tona must have gotten a hold of Sasuke...oh well."

---------

Anyway, back with Tona, she had a feeling it must have been the two humanish lords but they must've been drunk...

Shaking her head Tona lifted a hand to her mouth and whistled to get the attention of her army before screaming, "BOOT CAMP!!!"

The fire birds turned vicious expressions on the boy and his partner as they paced closer even as Tona began listing rules, "Alright since he doesn't heal like Naruto, no burning, maiming, or throwing him into the lava alright."

Nodding the group of phoenix pounced even as Sasuke screamed like a little girl and tried to fly away on Ruto, who was just as terrifyed. Didn't work out very well as the Uchiha was put through his paces learning the pheonix methods for chakra control...walking on lava, holding onto a flame without getting burned...

--------------

Brea appeared in her camp with Sakura, who stood firm in order to show some of her newly found confidence making the dragon lord raise an eyebrow even as two screams were heard for miles.

Sighing Brea covered her eyes and stated, "At least you're not acting like Naruto and Sasuke and trying to run away like cowards. Come on let's introduce you to your teachers."

Sakura followed with Gem still on her shoulder as the dragon lord led the way into on of the many caves scattered around the mountains that the dragons resided in or around.

The pinket looked around in awe at the sheer number of dragons, with scales glittering like polished gems in all color imaginable.

"Wow," Sakura muttered and Brea smiled knowingly.

"You know Naruto had the same reaction when he first saw my army, though he was a little more vocal about it...this way please," Brea stated kindly turning into a large side cavern that had two huge dragons occupying it.

The dragon to the right was bulky and stood back on his hind legs while arm like front legs were held up for him to examine closely for any wear and tear and to see if he needed to file them. He was a ruby red color with a white underbelly and giant wings large enough to lift his battle ready frame.

The dragon on the left was more serpant-like with two small arms and legs, she was a deep shade of blue with white highlights on her scales.

"Sakura this is Humir and Mizui they are siblings and have agreed to teach you, now have fun," Brea stated and the dragons nodded at their names as the lord backed quickly out of the room.

'Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well,' the pinket thought as a boulder was rolled in front of the cavern entrance.

Turning back to her new teachers the girl paled at the looks she was getting and smiled weakly.

"Now," Humir started.

Mizui continued for her brother, "Let's"

"BEGIN"

"Oh hell..."

------------

Week one:

Naruto went through hell physically, four gravity seals were put on him even as Reok ordered Hebi to remove the seal on Naruto when he was unconscious. This led to the blond getting chewed out by everyone's favorite fox demon for being stupid enough to go head to head with a sannin.

With Kyuubi unsealed Reok intensifyed the training and Naruto felt like he was in hell, he'd rather challenge Ania's entire army to a drinking contest, he'd most likely die of alcohol posioning but at least he'd have fun doing it.

Hinata had woken up and after some explaining had been placed in the care of Mou, the head doctor for the lycans. The Hyuuga heir was learning various healing arts as well as confidence from the happy go lucky medical team.

-

Sasuke lay panting with an equally tired Ruto flopped forward beside him, the boy was covered in ash and only his pants remained intact from the random fire jutsu's that were being launched at him when ever one of the pheonix's felt like it as he trained in controlling fire like it was second nature.

'Itachi is so going to pay for killing the clan and MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS SHIT!!' Sasuke screamed mentally. He wasn't really hell bent on vengence anymore but that doesn't mean he was going to walk up to his brother and give him a hug either.

-

Sakura groaned from where she had been knocked into the rock wall of the cavern by Humir, who snorted even as Gem was put through her own paces by Mizui.

The pinket was being drilling in knowledge as well as strength in order to make sure she would be able to keep Gem in check when she hit that 'teenager' stage in her development and tried to rebel and do what she wanted to do.

---------

Week two:

Naruto lay drifting in and out of unconsioucness while his 'sparring' partner leaned over him to check to make sure he was still alive. The blond smiled drunkenly and waved at the wereleopard before trying to pet him without getting up making the lycan sweat drop and call out for a medic.

The blond had been having back to back spars with any lycan that stepped into the ring, even Reok took a swing or two.

-

Sasuke stood holding his ribs from a kick he just recieved from a phoenix in human form, it was one of the ancient fire birds that had managed this trick. And she was mercilessly beating tactics and team attacks into the head of the stubborn Uchiha and the equally stubborn Ruto, who had become a little more independent of Sasuke but still didn't go very far. The Uchiha had also unlocked his sharigan but had been told that if he use it to cheat Tona would rip them out.

Gravity seals were placed on the Uchiha's back with the warning that it would increase and decrease at random.

-

Sakura was so going to beat the hell out of Naruto later for giving her a dragon hatchling and leaving her at the mercy of the dragon lord, who had decided to also take part somewhat in her training as gravity seals were placed on the pinket.

--------

Week three:

-

Naruto was learning how to control his new beast, Reok had forbidden Kyuubi from putting chains on it under the reasoning that doing so would just make it harder to control in the long run while Hinata was getting really good at treating wounds due to the lycans not knowing the meaning of the phrase, 'don't use lethal force.'

-

Sasuke was now learning how to move with Ruto when the pheonix was flying, Tona was flying above him watching closely and every so often would motion for some of the other fire birds to start blasting the pair with fire balls.

He was also allowed to work on his bloodline after retreiving scrolls from his clan compound.

In short they were working on mid air manuvers high enough to give Sasuke a real good reason to not screw up and do something stupid.

-

Sakura sat meditating with a now wolf sized hatchling laying behind her with the extended neck and tail wrapped around to rest in the pinket's lap.

The older dragons and the lord merely watched, as the pair tried to communicate mentally with each other so as to not have to make a sound when attacking.

----------

Final week:

-

Reok sat Naruto and Hinata down in front of her throne and gave them a calm look that calculated the two teens in front of her before speaking, "Now, as it is one week before your exam I am going to give you one final test, if you fuck up you will have another round of hell, Naruto, or I will send you to be under the care of Mou's sister, Hinata."

Shuddering the teens nodded and Reok grinned as she stood, "Your test is..."

-

Tona smacked Sasuke upside the back of the head and yelled, "Focus you idiot!"

Sasuke grumbled and once again resumed jumping through the fire rings breathed at him by the circle of Pheonix around him while in the air Ruto was doing the same.

-

Sakura stared at Brea like she was nuts before taking a deep breath and saying, "Let me get this straight you want me to run straight through Reok's camp without getting caught...are you nuts she'd kill me!"

Brea smirked and pointed out, "It's either Reok or Vam."

The pinket paled at the mention of the master vampire before glaring at the dragon lord and saying, "You're trying to kill me aren't you. This is revenge for me sneaking out to watch that clutch hatch yesterday isn't it."

"No of course not now which camp do you want to run through," Brea stated but her tone wasn't being honest about that first part.

Sakura glared at the dragon lord and hissed, "I really hate you sometimes you know that."

Brea just grinned.

Naruto walked up to the main gate looking a little worse for wear just as Sasuke and Sakura arrived as well, all three had been dropped off by the lord that had been training them while Reok also took Hinata to see her father to explain where she had been for the last month.

The members of team seven looked at the apperance of each other and grimanced in sypathy, all plotted revenge on each other forgotten.

Sasuke was in the shredded remains of his pants with his shoulder and arm gaurds being the only things remaining of his outfit, mostly healed burns were scattered across his body and Ruto hoovered above him just as tired but knowing he couldn't be seen.

Sakura was a little better clothing wise but they were no less shredded from her training as Gem clung to her back perfectly still like an odd looking backpack, the pinket barely noticed the wieght.

Naruto was worse, he had on only a pair of deer skin pants borrowed from one of his lycan friends.

Both guys looked more physically different as Naruto had become more broad shouldered with compacted muscle, gravity seals were plainly visible on both of his shoulders, the center of his chest, and his lower back; Sasuke however wasn't as bulky, he was leaner, more like a runner or gymnist but also had gravity seals on the center of his chest and lower back.

Sakura had more compact muscle on her body that didn't show as much as her teammates did, sporting a single gravity seal on her stomach.

"Nice to see you three survived," a new voice drawled and three pairs of very pissed eyes swung to lock onto their sensie.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND GET US YOU ASSHOLE!!" the three genin roared and even Gem and Ruto were glaring at him.

"Well you see when ever I tried I was stopped and chased off by-"

"BULL SHIT, YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT TO STOP READING YOUR PORN!"

"Now now, I wasn't allowed to leave Konoha because of-"

"ERO-SENSIE DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THEY PUT US THROUGH!"

The gate gaurds watched in amusement as one of the villages best jounin was given the run around by his genin team before the three lunged. And so the painfull beatdown of the famed Copy nin by his own genin team began, who after they were finished, snatched his wallet and walked off to get new clothing for themselves.

Looking down at the twitching lump that was Kakashi one gaurd asked, "Should one of us help him."

The older of the two thought about it before saying, "Naw, he must've done something pretty bad to get that kind of beating. Last time I saw something like that was went the women of the shinobi only bath house found a white haired pervert writing down what he saw in a note pad.

Shuddering the gaurds went back to their duty and ignored Kakashi as he crawled into the village with his one good arm, crying over the ashes of his Icha Icha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The members of team seven walked into the first ninja store they came across and began hunting for new clothes.

"Hi welcome to- woah what happened to you guys?" Tenten greeted before cutting herself off.

Grumbling curses and threats at the respective lord that ran walked them down into hell and left them there, noone answered and the bun haired girl huffed at being ignored as the three wandered around the store.

Sakura decided first, getting a pair of dark pink shorts, a black longsleeved shirt with a dark pink jacket over it all with the kanji for Firecracker in the center of a palm sized yin yang symbol.

Naruto choose a ninja net shirt to show off his seals, a pair of black shinobi sandles, black ANBU pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal on the back of the hand, and finally a replacement for his old jacket.

Sasuke just got replacements for all his clothes, keeping his outfit the same since the return to wave.

Naruto pulled the money out of Kakashi's wallet, giving a two hundred dollar tip to Tenten as they left with a cheery wave, they had a couple days before the finals so they headed off to sit under a tree somewhere and exchange horror stories from their training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reok sighed as she stood between Hiashi and Hinata, the clan head was attacking her because she had taught his daughter something besides the Hyuuga clan stuff.

Hiashi stopped after continusously attacking for the last thirty minutes and Reok inquired, "Are you done yet? And by the way were those little chakra pokes supposed to do something other than tickle a little bit?"

The clan head was stumped, this person in front of him was immune to the Gentle Fist style of the Hyuuga, he could ses her chakra points in some places but his eyes were blocked by her armor.

"My armor in gaurded against chakra just as a heads up and even then my chakra is denser than yours, you'd have to kill yourself in order to just close one of my chakra points. Now as I was saying, Hinata is about the level of an experienced medical nin, not up there with Tsunade or anything but she's getting there and if you so much as stop her from using these skills and I catch wind of it there's going to be hell to pay, got me you hairless ape," Reok stated, ending with a snarl that raised the hairs on the back of everyone's necks.

Shuddering Hiashi nodded slowly, something about this person just screamed 'dangerous' the thought of 'do not feed the animals' also came to mind for some reason...oh well.

Reok turned to Hinata and put a hand on her head as she stated, "Alright I'll come and check up on you when I can and even then don't hesitate to find me if you need anything alright cub."

Nodding shyly, Hinata gave Reok a soft hug and waved as the lord left before turning to glare at her father with a little bit of KI in her eyes, a trick she learned from Mou when it came to getting what you wanted when they were being stupid or pig headed.

"Now what is this I hear about the counsil being stuck in the past," Hinata inquired dangerously and Hiashi raised an eyebrow and followed his daughter to the cousil chambers, he had a feeling this was going to get good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day before Finals:

"Oh yeah I can top that, my final test was to pick a lord to run through their camp without being caught, I finally went with Ania since she seemed like she wouldn't kill me outright," Sakura exclaimed and the boys laughed.

"No way my final test was way harder, I had to jump through rings of ring thrown at me by a circle of fire birds around me and Tona attacking me at random," Sasuke claimed and Sakura winced at the thought, though it did explain the burns...

Naruto laughed and stated, "Bull shit, I can top that easy, my final test was a combined test with Hinata, I had to fight Reok and try to land a solid blow on her while Hinata had to heal every wound I got within five minutes of it being inflicted while I continued to fight the lord of Beasts."

That made his teammates wince but they all had stories that would make jounin cring at the thought, they had swapped stories for a day and Naruto had possibly the worse training since Reok knew he would survive, Tona and Brea had to tone it down just a little to make sure Sasuke and Sakura survived to see the next day without perminant scaring that would gain them attention from Konoha.

"Well after going through that hell at least we know almost for certain that we can kick the ass of anyone participating in the chunin exam," Sasuke stated and Ruto lifted his head from where he was laying down behind his partner and voiced a tired sound.

Rubbing the pheonix's head Sasuke turned to pay attention to Sakura who commented, "Yeah, if they are as normal as this profession allows. For all we know one of them could contain a rabid raccoon demon."

Naruto sweatdropped at that comment, they didn't know about the Kyuubi yet but they just hit the nail on the head for Garra which made his laugh nervously and say, "Yeah that would be a little wierd wouldn't it."

"Hey as long as the guys not a blood thirsty pycopath I'm cool," Sasuke stated with a shrug and Naruto looked between the two wondering how their guesses were so head on...

"Yeah but what if he is you never know, it's always the silent ones that you have to keep an eye one cause their usually plotting something," Naruto pointed out and his teammates thought about that for a second.

"Well...than I guess we kick his ass first before we go hang out with him," Sasuke stated and Naruto sweatdropped again and sighed.

'I give up,' the blond thought before steering the conversation in a different direction as the three got up to head to a bar that they found the name of in Kakashi's wallet, apparently he went there often, meaning about three-four times a week.

"We got one more day to relax and chill, lets go check this shinobi only bar out and play some pool or something," Sasuke stated making both his teammates look at him, though Sakura was more confused, Naruto was accusing.

"You've been hanging around Reok, Ania, or Vam when I wasn't looking haven't you," Naruto accused and the dark haired boy looked away from his teammates and began to whistle absently as he walked, "That's what I thought, Ruto, Gem you can head to my place and rest."

The two mythical animals crooned and flew away, Gem finally had strong enough wings to fly on her own but for some reason she liked clinging to Sakura...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team seven laughed, pool sticks in hand as Asume took his turn. The jounin were surprised that a genin team walked into the building but they just looked around and joined a pool game while having fun with the older ninja that were there.

Anko walked up behind Naruto as he moved to take his turn and wrapped him in a hug from behind as she whispered, "I still need to pay you back for the embaressment you caused me during the exam."

Naruto got that familiar look in his eyes that made his teammates sigh, he was planning something and they figured out what it was as the blond wrapped an arm back behind and pulled Anko around in front of him even as he dipped her into a passionate kiss.

Cat calls and wolf whistles came from every ninja in the bar as the blond twirled the snake mistress back to her feet as he walked around the pool table to take his shot, knocking two balls into the pockets before he missed.

Anko shook herself out of her daze and wandered over to sit with Kurenai, who had a sly smirk on her face.

"Not a word," Anko stated but her friend just smiled wider.

"You went over to teach him a leason but it seems to me he's a better fox than you are a snake," the red eyed woman commented her friends ear before watching as the snake mistress blushed scarlet and put her head down.

"Schooled by a genin how embaressing," Sasuke stated as he passed, a bottle of sake in his hand, which he put down next to Anko, "Curtisy of Kakashi, who's wallet The Prank Master swiped."

Anko grinned weakly as the boy walked away while avoiding Naruto's smirk and soul peircing blue gaze that held a new kind of beast within their depths, like an animal was lurking just under the surface of that tanned skin.

"Anko, your blushing and glancing at Naruto out of the corner of your eye," Kurenai muttered and ignored the glare that her friend shot her.

"Shut up," Anko grumbled before looking at her friend and asking, "Is it me or is their some kind of feral presense in his eyes now that wasn't there before the forest of death when that beasly general chick showed up."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at the blond in time to catch his eye, but turned back when he winked at her.

"Yeah, its not just you, its like there something lurking under the surface that's looking out through his eyes, but it's not the fox, its some kind of beast yes but there's no malice there," Kurenai stated and then both women went stiff as an arm was drapped across their shoulders.

"Don't you know its not nice to talk about people, come on join the fun," Naruto chidded before guiding them off their seats by the bar towards the pool tables where a majority of the jounin with genin teams had gathered.

"Where's your sensie anyway, we haven't seen him since yesterday," Kurenai inquired.

"That asshole, he's probably mourning over the loss of his beloved book after Sasuke torched his and Naruto stole his wallet, we're still wondering when he'll show up," Sakura stated and than watched as the Uchiha was high fived and got his hair ruffled by several of the ninja.

"Enough, its my turn," Sasuke exclaimed with a laugh waving off some of the other ninja in order to take his shot, getting three balls in before he missed.

The day wore on the the three genin finally waved and laughed as they left, promising to hang out after the exams even if they didn't get promoted.

And there it is chapter nine.

I read the reviews I recived and was inspired to type it up before I thought i would.

SO

READ AND REVIEW 


	11. NEED HELP IN ORDER TO UPDATE

To all my readers, sorry for not updating but I've hit a brick wall.

I know a general idea of where I want my story to go but the chunin exams have me a bit stumped.

To help me out review me, give me jutsu ideas, anything you think the Lords would have taught to any of the members of team seven.

General Ideas of what you'd like to happen would help as well in order to help me out of my writers block. I've been struggling with it since the last chapter and nothings working, everything I try to type doesn't seem to come out right.

Any help would be greatly appriciated! 


	12. Petition! MUST READ!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

Werewolf2000 


End file.
